


Split Movie One Shots  *Only The Sexy*

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: All characters are 18 and older, Begging, Blood and Gore, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Imagines, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kinky, Kinky nun, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OC, Oral Sex, People Watching, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, Split - Fandom - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, brideofthehorde, more tags to come, oneshots, orwell x oc, split-imagines, splitmovie, the beasts mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 42,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: All for Split movie fans that want a one shot story of the characters.  "Not Hedwig because that's just creepy"  lolMake your Sexy Requests in comments with some details. :)****Go to VOL 3 FOR NEW REQUESTS***Info:   "Okay just to let my readers\requester's know.  If you ask me to do a story that has certain things in it that is a little more taboo in nature,  Then don't get upset if I don't write it out in graphic detail if I decide to write it for you.  I do try my best to make everyone happy doing these story's for you all.  I write in the ways I'm comfortable with.  Nothing against people who like different things because I have things I like too.   If I'm not writing to your standards/liking  There's many more great writers on here that would be more then happy I'm sure to write your ideas out.     Thank you and I'm more then willing to work with you." :)





	1. We Find Our Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A Patricia X OC Request. Request made on my Wattpad account. For Sunset. and her OC "Sofia Pender"

 

_Sofia Pender was sitting in her dark room waiting for anyone to come since Dennis left her there hours earlier._ _Waiting.... Then she heard keys unlocking the wood door._

_It was him but different this time, he was dressed in a blood red turtleneck and black long skirt. And a long necklace with a locket.  He stood there for a moment looking straight into Sofia's eyes._

_*He or I guess She * Sofia thought to herself  came in with a tray she smiled._

_Patricia says "Well, aren't you a lovely one.  Would you like to come and sit in the kitchen and have a proper meal?"      Sofia answers "That..would be nice. thank you."_

 

_"Well come along then dear"  Patricia says softly.    Sofia follows behind her closely to not make her feel like she's up to no good.   They enter the kitchen and it's not to big with faded yellow painted walls.   It has a table that has 3 chairs and a vintage stove._

_"Well dear sit down and I'll whip up something nice to eat."  Patricia said with a smile.    Sofia sits down at the table watching Patricia closely as she's cutting veggies with a good size knife on the cutting board._

 

_Patricia slams her fist on the counter hard. Making Sofia jump out of her seat.  Patricia turns around and says  "I cut myself."   She said with a tear in her eye then she frowned.  Sofia was a bit startled because Patricia was still holding the knife in her hand.  So Sofia starts to bolt to the doorway but doesn't get far. Patricia grabs her from behind and slams her against the table leaning into her pinning her there.  The knife was close to Sofia's neck._

_Patricia had a an angry look on her face as she leaned closer to Sofia's face._

 

_"You think you can get away from me so easily?  I won't let you ruin our plans for The beast is coming and he's coming for you!"  Patricia says to her as she leans in more._

_"I'm sorry, Please don't cut me."  Sofia in a whisper trying not to anger  Patricia more.   Then something changes.  Patricia is smelling Sofia's hair breathing in slow deep breathes.  She lifts up her head to look at Sofia in the eyes.  Sofia feels butterfly's in her stomach for some reason._

 

_She acts on  instinct _and leans in and gently presses her soft lips to Patricia's.  It only lasts a mere moment.  Patricia looks at her with glazed over eyes and she drops the knife. She looks confused but she then leans in and kisses Sofia, their lips move together gently at first then it becomes passionate.__

_Sofia Moans softy.  Patricia suddenly snaps out of her daze of lustful thoughts and gets off of her.  Staring and then grabbing Sofia by her hair dragging her by the hair back into her room and throwing her on the bed.   "You think you can trick me like that?! You dirty impure!" Patricia yelled.   Sofia says " I wasn't trying to.."    Patricia yells " Don't even try it! You will be his soon! The beast will come and he will tear you apart!"   With that she walked out and slammed the door._

_Sofia was sad now.  Alone in her room again tears running down her face. laying on her bed. At least an half hour ticked by and Sofia fell asleep.   The door creaked open and someone walked in and was standing at the end of the bed looking at Sofia as she slept. The only light in the room was from the bathroom._

 

__Sofia felt the bed dip and she wasn't sure she should open her eyes yet. Then she feels a hand on her head fingers running through her soft hair.  It felt relaxing and soothing.  She then felt warm breath on her neck and a whisper come to her ears  "I'm sorry I hurt you. I just got scared."_ _

__Sofia opens her eyes and sees it is indeed Patricia leaning close again.  Sofia says " When I kissed you back, it felt right."      Patricia says  " Iv'e never felt this way before with anyone"_ _

__They lean into each other and kiss.    Then in moments it becomes passionate like it was in the kitchen.  Sofia climbs onto Patricia's lap with her legs on both sides of her. Straddling Patricia's lap.   They both help each other by lifting each others arms up to remove there shirts._ _

 

__Sofia reaches down and helps Patricia scoot her skirt up above her hips. Patricia helps slide Sofia's pants and underwear off and Sofia starts straddling Patricia again and her underwear is off as well.  Patricia wishes she had a female body but she knows this will just have to do._ _

__She gets Sofia positioned over her  body's cock and slides Sofia down slowly._ _

 

__Sofia moans and says "Ooo Patricia"    Patricia grits her teeth and puts her hands on Sofia's hips and moves her up and down at a good pace.   She closes her eyes and moans  "Iv'e never felt like this before. Iv'e never .. "   Patricia Moans.    Sofia moans with her.  They start kissing deeply, their tongues dancing._ _

__They make such beautiful music together.   Patricia move's Sofia down onto her back and start's thrusting harder and faster, panting and moaning, full filling that aching need  for both herself and Sofia.  They are getting close, so very close to bliss. They are both sweating and  feel that ache  about to explode._ _

 

__They both moan loud as it comes.   "Oooh Fuck!"   Sofia cries.  Patricia lets out a bunch of  mumbled words with a loud grunt.   Patricia slumps forward onto Sofia with her head on Sofia's chest breathing hard.   They both look at each other and say at the same time "I think, I love you"   They both smile at each other and then fall into a peaceful sleep holding each other._ _

 

 

__End._ _


	2. She's Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia X Casey Pairing. One shot story requested for FrenchG***. Warning this story very smuty lol Enjoy! :D

 

***This story takes place in the film right after Marcia hits Patricia on the back with the chair in the Kitchen and runs off.***

 

Casey rams the table around to try to block Patricia from chasing Marcia down the hall. Patricia catches it and pushes it away from her and stares at Casey with an angry look.

Patricia says "Go back to your room and shut the door."    Casey looks defeated, so she turns and walks the other way down the hall to her room and does as she's told. Knowing she won't get anywhere with this.

 

**Time jump after Patricia talks to Marcia. Alternate Scene.**

 

Casey is sitting in her room alone and now hoping Marcia wasn't hurt. She tries to listen closely to hear anything but nothing.  She then sees the door open and Patricia walks through clearly not happy.  "Well, your friend will not be in here with you anymore."   

"I'm not very happy with her behavior."  Patricia tells Casey as she sits down on the bed.  "You did as you were told.  You earn good points for that my dear." She says with a small grin.

Patricia scoots closer to Casey and pulls out a hair brush.  "I am going to make you pretty for his arrival, for it will be soon."   She brushes Casey's long silky hair .  

Casey closes her eyes. She almost feels peaceful feeling the way Patricia's fingers running over her scalp so gently. Casey breathes out a little mewl of delight.

 

Patricia says in almost a whisper  "You, are so different. You have been the only one not to cause so much trouble."  Her eyes are glazed over a little bit.  Her head turned a little to the side.

Casey looks over her shoulder to look up in Patricia's eyes.  She see's Patricia's eyes dancing with something. But what is it? Is it confusion? or....lust.  Casey turns to her and puts her hands on Patricia's shoulder's and kisses her on the lips.  

They part for a moment. Patricia hasn't opened her eyes yet and is breathing faster.

Casey then pushes Patricia back on the bed and gets on top of her. Casey starts kissing her neck and licking it.  

A small moan comes from Patricia's mouth.  Casey kisses her hard and she starts sucking on Patricia's tongue. "Casey..mmm Casey." Patricia moans softly.

Casey stops a moment and leans over the side of the bed and grabs her bag.  She grabs something out of it and lays it to her side.  She rolls up Patricia's skirt and turtleneck exposing her strong legs and sexy chest.  

Casey leans in and licks Patricia's chest, licking around her nipples and nipping at them with her teeth just a little making Patricia moan.

 

Casey then whispers in her ear "I want to make you feel everything good. Do you want it Patricia?"    Patricia Looks at Casey with lustful eyes and says "Yes, I want to feel it. Please Casey!"    

So Casey Goes down and takes Patricia's erection out and sucks her and licks it getting it ready.   Casey takes a hold of her gift to Patricia and puts it on.  It's a strap on, she lubes it up good and lifts Patricia's legs and spreads them she gets positioned and enters Patricia slowly. 

Casey starts moving on her while her other hands on Patricia's throbbing cock.  To Patricia this is like being penetrated as if she was in a female body. She always wondered how it would feel to have all those female parts.  She always wanted it.  So this was pure bliss.

 

Casey continues to pump her hand on her and trusting a good pace making Patricia moan louder. A good 10 mins pass by then she shouts "Oh Caseyy...I think I'm comingg!!"   Patricia moans and grunts and her manly hot seed burst out all over Casey's hand and her own stomach.  

Casey slides out of her and leans in and licks it off Patricia's stomach slowly.It takes a few mins for Patricia to recover since she's so dazed.  

 

Breathing a little more normally she finally says ''Oh Casey, my sweet Casey"   They both get up and get dressed and kiss each other one last time before Patricia leaves.  Casey is smiling at her as she turns to the door and opens it.  

Patricia Turns a little and says "Oh my dear, You will be such a good thing for him, he will be very happy to have you."  She says with a cheeky wink and walks out shutting the door behind her.

 

Casey is just left standing there with her eyes blown wide.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You didn't see that coming, did you? lol This Patricia X Casey One Shot was for FrenchG*** on Archiveofourown This was crazy to write ;D Hope you like it! :D


	3. A Beauty He Must have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X OC One Shot Request. A kinky tale and Blood and gore* This story has a little bit of a Beauty and the beast vibe as requested. Enjoy!*

 

2 girls were abducted for the Beast's needs to feed and show the world how strong he and the Horde could be. He ran after the first girl down the hall chasing her snarling and laughing.

The girl gets tackled by him and he snaps her neck as she's crying out to her friend at the end of the hallway telling her to hide.

The snap is loud, the bones cracking echos off the stone walls.

The beast leans in and starts biting at her neck pulling the skin and muscle. Blood gushing out all over the place. He laps at it then starts tearing the meat off the bones.  

 

"So very nourishing."  He says with a grunt.  He takes his time since he knows the other young girl couldn't go that far or hide anywhere he wouldn't be able to find her easily.

A pool of blood all around him and the dead impure. He feasts off her thighs ripping the flesh. He closes his eyes and thinks to himself *Oh the sweetness of this flesh, so very well picked out*    

"I better thank Dennis for these girls later" He says with a bloody smile.

He gets up from the dead girl and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He sniffs the air and runs towards the smell of the other girl hiding.

 

The girl is hiding in the computer den dunking behind the many coats and outfits. She's shaking and trying so hard not to make a sound.  Her eyes teary and her hair a mess.  She hears him breathing outside the clothing.  She closes her eyes hoping he won't find her.

Then his hands come though the coats and grabs her by the ankles.  The girl screams and tries to kick at him.

The Beast pulls her under him and holds her down. She couldn't move if she wanted to.  

He says "Don't you know you were chosen for a better purpose?"   She stares at him her mouth agape and crying. "Please let me go, I beg you! Pleaseee.." She says breathing hard.

 

The Beast leans in closer and smells her and he notices the swells of her breasts going up and down fast as she breathes. How her mouth that is so pink is open a little and her bottom lip is quivering. How her cheeks are flushed and the heat that's coming off her body.

He smiles and whispers in her ear with his hot metallic breath " You are such a beauty "She closes her eyes and turns her head away. He licks her neck and says to her "I can smell your arousal.  Patricia may have told you that Dennis couldn't touch you. But doesn't mean I can't."

She cringes as she feels a small flutter in her lower belly. He lifts himself some and then tares her clothes off like they were only paper.  Littering the floor with them. After getting his pants out of the way he is naked on top of her, his body so strong looking and the veins showing all over him.  

He has blood splatter on his chest and arms.   

He starts licking at her neck again. Nipping at the skin as he goes. He moves down more and does the same to her breasts ,licking and flicking her nipples with his tongue. She's starting to be affected by it, her breathing becomes harder and she lets out a small set of moans.

 

The Beast just smirks and says "Oh, little one you haven't felt anything yet"  He slides into her as he puts her legs up and around his waist. He starts trusting hard and fast right away.  

She trying so hard not to like it but it feels so good.  "Oh fuck.." shes moans.  He grabs her hips and pushes deeper hitting her sweet spot.  He says "Tell me how good it feels, my beauty"

 

She can barely breathe, and hardly gets her words out  "Yess uuh soo good...ooh fuck your hitting it!" She moans and then bites her lip drawing blood. Her pussy is so wet it's running down her legs onto the floor. It goes on for so long.

She's getting so close it almost hurts. He's being so primal at his thrusts hitting all the right spots inside of her. He leans in more to her shoulder and bites down a bit drawing blood. 

That makes her crazy.  He starts coming hard inside her as she lets her own orgasm finally come her muscles clinching around his throbbing cock.  They both moan loud together and he lets out a primal like roar.

They both are sweating and breathing hard. He looks down at her and smiles showing his teeth. He leans in and kisses her nipping at her tongue a little.  

 

He says in her ear "I think I'll keep you. I'll make you pure in the best way possible."  He grins.

He nips her earlobe and she moans.

"My Beauty"  He says in a whisper.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Shot requested by SuperNe****. On WattPad. My account name is the same as here.  
> "Scene not in the film. I think it would take place sometime after."


	4. So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X Casey Cooke - One Shot story. Smut and a shower lol*
> 
> "Takes place in the movie after Patricia gets the Walkie talkie away from Casey and leads her back to her room."

**Alternate Scene.**

 

Dennis comes back in the room after Patricia told him to explain to Casey the meaning of the evening.

He stares at Casey now his eyes roaming over her form. He looks away a moment and cringes.  

His face becomes stern as he says "You have dust all over your shirt and pants..Please take it off." He rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  Trying to keep it together.

 

He looks back up at her and she is standing but going about taking off her clothing a little to slowly.  "What do I have to do come over there and take it off for you?!"   He yells out in frustration.  But then he stops himself and takes a nice slow breath and rubs his hand over his head.  

"I'm trying to be good here"He says in almost a whisper. She finally gets her shirt and pants off.  She stands in front of him in her black bra and blue panties. A little  flushed in the face.

After a moment of looking her at her breasts and legs, he notices the marks on her body. "Who did that?" He asks her. She looks down a little and says "Maybe I'll tell you in time but..I can't now."   

He says to her as he closes the gap between them  "You are pure"  He shivers some saying the words. "You can tell me when your ready" he says softy. She just whispers "Thank you."

 

He looks at her in awe feeling something stirring deep inside him. Then it happens, he sees the dust in her hair and he grits his teeth. "Dammit!" he shouts. Making Casey jump a bit.

"I'm sorry I yelled but.. You got dust in your hair and maybe on your body."  He says in a stern voice.

He takes a hold of her hand and leads her into the bathroom.  He says to her "relax" as one hand reaches into the shower and turns the water on getting it to the right temp.  He then slowly wraps his arms around her chest to her back and unsnaps her bra.  

She takes a deep breath as he does it. He then slips his fingers underneath her underwear and slowly slips them down her thighs and legs taking them off.   

He folds them neatly and lays them on the side of the sink.  He then turns and looks at her. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her lips are sexy and full.   He takes a step closer and says "Get in and get clean"  

She looks a bit freaked out.  She says "no" with a little pout. 

Dennis leans in and says "so I guess you are going to make me do this then?"  he grabs her and puts her down into the tub not really caring that he's getting his clothes wet too.  

 

He holds her there with one hand and the other hand gets the soap and cloth.  She's struggling a bit. He yells in a gruff voice "Stay still! You made me do this!"   He gets the cloth soapy enough and then sits on the edge of the tub and holding her down with a hand on her shoulder.  

The other hand rubbing the washcloth on her skin a little to fast and rough at first. She's being a little bit babyish acting.

it would be almost cute to him if it wasn't so damn tiring. Then he reaches down between her legs and starts washing not as hard but as quick as he can to get it over with. After a min of it, she stops struggling. He looks up and shes breathing hard with her eyes closed.

There's water in the tub now not going down the drain because the towel fell off the hook and into the tub blocking the drain.

He catches himself staring at her face, her soft features all flushed in pink and her mouth is parted a little as she breathes. He rubs a little faster and she makes a small mewl.

 

He can feel his pants get tighter as he gets down on his knees next to the tub so he can reach her better.  He's rubbing the cloth on her pussy and then his fingers

slowly go underneath it. They start rubbing against her clit. She moans and bites her lower lip. He feels like he's going crazy as he presses himself against the side of the tub. 

His glasses keep fogging up due to the heat in the room. He rubs his hand against them.  She leans back more against the wall of the tub lifting her hips. He drops the washcloth and keeps rubbing her clit, he then reaches his other hand in and slides 2 fingers inside her pussy.

She leans in more towards him and her chin is on his shoulder.  He moves his fingers faster then curling them upwards to rub her sweet spot.   She moans in his ear. He grits his teeth and and says "Ooh Casey, you are so warm and slick."  He breathes hard.  

She starts curling her toes and she moans "OOh Dennissss!!"  as she cums hard around his fingers. He made a loud grunt as she did so.    

They look at each other for the longest time. He gets her to stand up and he wraps a towel around her and dries her off.  When she steps out of the shower, He kisses her softly. 

 

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her bridal style into her room and lays her down onto her bed. He covers her with the blankets and tucks her in.  He then leans in and kisses her and says ''Goodnight, sweet Casey"   She smiles at him.

He turns and opens the door to leave with a thought coming to his mind as he looks down. 

*I guess i'm going to have to clean these pants*   He smirks and leaves Casey falling into a blissful sleep.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Damn I loved writing this one! I think I'm on a roll lol This request was for DennisC****. On WattPad Enjoy! ;)*


	5. Best Dance Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke pairing request. A dance with a little side of dominance.*
> 
> *Scene takes place after the girls wake up in the room and Dennis comes in to talk.*
> 
> Art By Me :D

 

Dennis comes in the room with a folding chair and sits it up. He takes out an orange cloth out of his pocket and wipes it down then he folds it and re pockets it. He then sits down with thinking look on his face.

He finally glances at the girls eyeing them down and he sees the dark skinned girl slowly pull her skirt back down as if he didn't notice it. Oh he did, he did for sure. He gets up and takes a hold of the chair folding it back. He points at Marcia and says "I choose you first" as he walks out and puts the chair back in the office room.

He comes back and walks over to Marcia and Claire. "Come on, it only take a min" They both try to hold each other shaking and saying no please no. But he takes a hold of Marcia's arm and lifts her off the bed walking towards the door.

Casey Suddenly jumps up and says "Don't take her.. I'll go." Marcia and Claire are looking at her like she's crazy. Dennis Looks at Marcia and then back at Casey. Trying to figure out what to do.

"You mean you want to take her place?" He asks a bit puzzled. Casey sighs and says "Yes, I will"

 

"You won't fight me?" Dennis asks. "No, I won't" Casey tells him. He rubs a hand up over his head. He drops Marcia's arm and she runs back to Claire and they hug each other close. They both are weeping. Claire asks "You sure about this Casey?" Casey says "yes it's okay. It will buy you guys some time." With that she walks past Dennis into the other room.

Dennis closes the door behind them and locks it. Turning around to see her standing there.

 

He sighs and takes a hold of the computer chair and flips it around facing her. He then sits down and folds his arms. She looks at him for a min before saying something "What do you want?" shaking a little bit. He is looking at her with this intense stern stare. His piercing blue eyes shining brightly through his lenses. She almost shivers.

"Dance for me." He says "If I do..will you leave the other girls alone?" she asks. He raises his eyebrow then he answers "Alright, but you have to strip then as well" She says "okay, I can do that." He stays still and waits for her to do something.

She starts swaying her hips back and forth slowly and then she starts unzipping her jacket. She throws it on the desk. Her hands slowly lifts her white top up over her head and she throws that at his face. His eyes are roaming over her body as it sways and twirls. She moves her hips side to side as she's unbuttoning her jeans and they drop around her ankles and she gets them over on one foot and she swings her leg upwards and her jeans land over by the desk.

 

He's breathing hard now. He didn't think she be doing it like this. He thought she would start screaming and kicking etcetera * **;)** *     

 

She comes closer to him. Her legs bumping against his knees. He swallows hard wondering if this is a dream. She leans into him with a leg straddling his leg and she puts her arms over his shoulders. She asks "do you like that?" Biting her lip. His mouth is partly open and he nods.

She kisses him then and he closes his eyes tasting her mouth, It's so sweet and her lips so sexy. He feels almost lost in it. She reaches behind him slowly and takes a hold of pencil sharpener off the desk. He starts to moan in her mouth as she's kissing him.

She then hits him in the side of the head with it. Knocking him out.

 

10 mins pass by then he starts to stir, he opens his eyes and realizes that hes tied to the chair.

 

His arms are tied behind him and his legs are tied apart. to the legs of the chair. He struggles and tries to break the ties but can't. He then looks up to see Casey is in font of him now smiling.

He raises a brow and gets kind of angry. "You better untie me!" He yells and grits his teeth.

She she just grins and then she starts swaying back and forth again but now she's removing her bra and then she puts it around his neck and pulls both ends and brings him forward a little leaning the chair a bit.

She licks her lips and says " Why would I do that? I'm just getting started."  She grins. She presses her finger tip against his nose and wiggles it.

 

He swallows hard looking at her. She then slowly starts wiggling out of her underwear letting them drop to the floor and she kicks them aside. Dennis is in shock with his eyes blown wide.

She then straddles his lap rubbing against his bulge in his pants. "Oh fuck" He grunts. She leans in and licks his neck and nips at it. Making him shudder. It's driving him crazy that he can't move and grab at her. She gets up off his lap and leans her face to his chest. He looks down wondering what she's up to now.

 

Casey takes one of his buttons on his shirt between her teeth and bites it off and spits it out. She starts doing it all the way down his shirt. He likes it but he starts saying "shit, that's one of my better shirts." Casey just laughs at him and and then gets down on her knees in front of him and rubs her hands on his legs up his thighs then over to his belt unbuckling him and pulling down his zipper.

She yanks his pants down around his ankles and then she returns to his boxer briefs he's wearing and pulls them down as well. His cock hard already and leaking with want.

He breathes out wanting so bad for her to do something. She leans in very close to his cock. He can feel her hot breathe on it. He grits his teeth. "I'm sure you wait me to do something like this"

She licks the head of his cock and swirls her tongue around slowly making him moan and jerk his body, "Ooh fuck!" He says Breathing hard. She stops and runs her hand under his white tank top rubbing all over feeling his muscles. She feels turned on herself by it.

"Pleasee touchh me again" He almost begs. Casey smiles. She teases him more by running her tongue along his cock and then puts her mouth over the head and sucks not going down to far.

 

He pushes his hips up making his cock go all the way in her warm mouth. She doesn't like how sneaky he was but humors him a bit by moving her mouth up and down him and she then deep throats him. "Holy shiittt!!! Oh fuck that feels so good!" He moans.

She then slides her mouth off of his cock making a pop sound. He grunts at the loss.

 

Casey gets up and stares at him "That was a naughty little trick you did" She then gets on his lap and grids against his cock with her wet pussy but not sliding it into her. He tries to lift his hips to see if he can slip in but he can't shes rubbing to hard against him. She lets out a moan.

She's starting to feel it more that aching want. Her clit rubbing along his cock. She's breathing harder now. Letting small mewls of delight out. Dennis is staring at her then he looks down at her pussy.

Licking his lips. He leans his face as close to her ear as possible and says "It feels good doesn't it, you are so wet and aching right now aren't you?" His voice sending chills down her spine. "Yess ooh Dennis" she moans.

 

She raises her hips up a bit and his cock raises back up and she slides down onto him, her pussy's wetness dripping down it. They both let out a deep moan. She starts kissing him again deeply. He thrusts his hips up hard again and again while she rides him.

She reaches over and grabs a knife off the desk and cuts through the ropes holding his arms. He feels the relief and pulls them up and out of the ties. He then leans down a bit and unties his legs.

He grabs Casey's hips and she puts her hands on his shoulders. He starts really moving her up and down hard and fast. Hitting her spot she lets out a loud moan. 

He kisses her swirling his tongue with hers. The pace so good. They both let out a deep moan closing their eyes as they cum together. They both fall a bit limp and are breathing hard. Dennis thinks to himself *Pure* and kisses her and looks at her in the eyes.

 

He says softly ''Best dance ever"

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This request was made by Beastly_G*** " Enjoy! :D


	6. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X Casey Cooke Request. I'm Making Barry Bi in this story. :P I also think he would be anyways. I don't know why but I do. Public sex kind of and a store that must not have many people in it lol.*

 

Barry and Casey spent the whole day at the mall laughing and shopping. Just having a jolly good time.   

They even rode on the little Mall train. Casey was on his lap. They both were laughing so hard. Barry even got to toot the train horn. He got a real kick out of that.

 

**A little later on after 3 train rides. XD**

Barry is holding Casey's hand. He starts dragging her in a clothing department in one of the clothing stores. Casey laughs and says "Barry, really? Another one?" He just smiles really big.

"Oh stop complaining baby girl! I'm going to find you something awesome to wear." He says to her. While walking through the departments they run into the lingerie area.

"Omg! LOOK AT THIS!"  Barry says all excited with a jump.   Casey laughs and shakes her head.  Barry says  "Look how sexy and cute this is, you would look Fab in it"   He turns a bit and sees more silky undies.  "Ooo it's got black lace."  He grins and holds them up to Casey's hips.

She just smirks at him and says "No, I Can't wear that."   Barry says" What? Why?".

 

"Because, it's hot pink for fucks sake."  She says as she laughs.  Barry rolls his eyes at her. "Don't be silly! You would look saucy in this hun."  He tells her and giggles.   He then looks around and sees the dressing room and takes a hold of Casey's hand and leads her into the dressing rooms. He pushes her in a room with the clothes.  

"Barry? What are you doing?" Casey's asks. "I'm saving your wardrobe. Now try this stuff on and give me a fashion show. "He says smirking.    

Casey is in the changing room and look sat the hot pink bra and panties with black lace. She shakes her head and smiles.

A few mins pass by and Barry is waiting outside in the hall.   "You ready? Casey." Barry asks.  Casey giggles and says "yes come on in and see."    

Barry's comes in and locks the door and sits down on the little bench. "Ooh so pretty! Look at you sweetie!"   

 

"You really think so?"  Casey turns towards the mirror and looks. Barry gets up and walks over to her. "Your bra isn't hooked right. Here let me fix it. Turn around."   Casey turns around to face him and he's standing pretty close to her.

He had taken off his jacket and left it on the bench. He reaches forwards and puts his fingers on the hooks and laces in the front. As he's fumbling with them his hands keep rubbing against her breasts and rubbing her nipples though the fabric.

 

She starts feels feeling fluttery and her nipples get hard.  Barry smiles and says  "Is it cold in here?" He laughs. Casey's face goes bright red. He then out of no where being silly flicks her nipple through the fabric.  He laughs.

Casey couldn't help herself she lets out a little moan and had closed her eyes.  Barry stops messing with her bra and stares at her.  "Casey?"  He says softly. She still has her eyes closed and says "hmm?"  In a daze.

Barry gets really close to her ear and whispers  ''Why Casey. Your trembling."  Casey says in a breathy matter  "uuh huh"  

Barry gets close to her again and says "Are you horny, baby girl?"

All she can do is shake her head yes slowly.  She has a glazed look in her eyes.  Barry starts unclasping her bra and pulling out the laces. He pulls it off her and he sees how her breasts are also flushed like her face.  

 

He gently pushes her against the wall and lefts her arms up above her head. He then says "I guess i'm going to have to take care of you then sweetie."   He breathes hot breath on her neck making her quiver. 

He bends down a little and starts rubbing her breasts softly.  She breathes harder.  He kisses them and sticks his tongue out and rubs it across them and over her nipples. She moans.

"Want me to stop?" Barry asks her smiling.  She looks at him and says "No pleasee, don't"  He starts swirling his tongue around her nipples, sucking them.  

"Oh Casey, you are soaking wet Hun." He lightly rubs a finger against her wet spot on her underwear.  She moans "Ooh " She bites her lip.

He smiles and in a whisper.  "You must be very sensitive then, huh?"  She nods.  He pulls her underwear down and get his face very close to her pussy. He then Blows on her clit a few times.

 

"UUHH Barry!" she moans.    "Very sensitive"  He says licking his lips and looking up at her face. 

"Pleasee, pllea.. "  She breathes out barely able to get all the words out.   Barry then reaches around and puts his hands on her ass. He sticks out his tongue and lightly taps her clit with it.

 

He keeps lightly tapping it but starts to do it faster.  Casey can hardly keep it together, she tries to grab on to something.  "Oooh Barry.. uuh fuckk"  she moans.   He then grabs her ass and starts tongue fucking her pussy.  Swirling his tongue around and around. He goes from doing that to sucking her clit.

"Ooouhh Barry!!!" She lets out a loud moan as she cums hard.  He laps up her juices and sits back on his knees looking at her breathing hard.

 

His lips are shiny with it.  He smiles at her and gets up. He grabs his jacket and lays it on the floor.   He then turns to her and gets her to sit on it with him.  She then says to him "U know when we were on the train and I was sitting on your lap. I was.."  She's about to finish when Barry stops her putting a finger on her lips.

"I already know Baby Girl"    he then then unties strings of his baggy pants and takes himself out.

 

"Are you sure Barry?"  She asks him.  He nods at her and smiles. "I want to make you feel real good hunny."  With hearing him say that she gets on his lap and wraps her legs around his waist.  

She slowly slides down onto his hard cock.  "Casey you feel like heaven" He lets out a little moan of his own.   She smiles at him and kisses him.  He starts pushing his hips up to meet her as she riding him.   

She starts almost hopping on him like a rabbit.  They are going pretty fast now.  Fucking like bunny's.  

Barry then says "Are you late for something?"   ***Alice in wonderland joke*** He jokes.

Casey giggles at him. He reaches down and starts rubbing her clit as she's riding him hard.

They are both moaning now.  "Ooh baby girl! You are so tight."   Barry moans.  He then then pushes himself upwards a bit and hits his cock inside her just right.   "Omg! Barryy!" She screams out as she cums.

He then starts cumming  and pushes all the way into her spilling into her.  He grits his teeth and lets out a grunt.

They slump and fall limp and are holding each other. Breathing hard.  They both smile and give each other a kiss.  "You were wonderful Barry" She says with a dreamy look on her face. He smiles at her and says and puts his hand on her chin and lifts it up a bit 

 

 "You were the sun, the moon and the stars."  he tells her and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Aww Barry you are so sweet"  She smiles.

After a little while they get dressed and they leave the store and walk home hand in hand. 

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for mrsdolarh***. on Wattpad Enjoy!


	7. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A DennisXCasey one shot.* Casey makes dinner and more happens. lol Scene does take place during the film.*

 

Dennis comes home from working all day at the zoo. He's a bit tired but knows he has stuff to do. Like cook and do the laundry, etcetera. ***XD***

He's a bit pissed because some teenagers thought it was funny to leave a bunch of trash laying around in front of the Reptile area. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Damn kids." he says in a frustrated huff.

He then hears music coming from the kitchen. He walks to the doorway and peers in and sees The girl Casey singing along to some song and looks like she's cooking? He also sees shes not wearing pants.

He walks in and says "What?, how did you get out of your room?" She jumps and a she drops a bell pepper on the floor that she was going to start chopping. "Oh your back!" she says with a grin.

 

He walks up to her and grabs the knife out of her right hand and lays it down on the counter. He then looks down at her and says it again "I said how did you get out of your room?" She smiles and says "Well with a nail I found on the floor."

"Why are you in here?" He asks. She answers "Well I wanted to make dinner for us and I couldn't really do it in the bedroom now could I? She laughs.

 

He looks confused at this point and says "Are you losing it? or something? Maybe the whole Beast coming for you talk has made you go insan...." He stops talking and looks down at what she's wearing.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asks raising a brow at her. Casey looks down at herself and back up to his eyes. "Yes I am" He says "Uh why?"

Casey smiles and says "Well, you keep taking my clothing saying they are dirty n such. I needed a shower and I needed something to wear so I found this and put it on."

"It's a bit large and long on you." He says trying not to smirk. "Yes it is a bit big isn't it." She grins.

 

"I need to get you back in your room, Patricia will have a fit." He says. "Can you just, sit down and try the food I made first? Pleasee"

He rubs a hand over his head and sighs "Okay, but just this once. But don't try anything funny." Casey smiles and tells him "Oh don't be silly". She puts a hand on his chest and lightly pushes him into a chair to sit.

He crosses his arms and stares at her. She turns to grab the food and bring it to the table. She had made Some pasta that looked like it had roasted bell peppers in it and A pretty salad. It smelled awesome.

Dennis kind of wondered how she made this in such a small kitchen. He didn't even think they had the stuff to make this kind of food. They eat in silence.

 

After they are finished she gets up and takes his plate with hers and lays them in the sink to be washed. She then turns to him and says "Do you want dessert ?" He raises a brow and says "You made dessert too? You sure you feel okay?"

Casey laughs and says "Yes I feel fine, I'm just trying to show you some kindness is all." She then walks over to the fridge and she has to bend down forwards to get the strawberry dessert she made from the back shelf.

Dennis is shaking his head then he looks up and sees the underside of her ass out from under his shirt and she's Not wearing underwear obviously. His eyes gets pretty wide at the site and his nails start digging into the table.

He gets up slowly and gets behind her and presses his body against hers. Which makes her jump a bit. "Your testing me, aren't you?" He says in a breathy matter in her ear. Casey says "I don't know what you mean."

Dennis then grabs her by the waist and turns her around to face him and lifts her up to sit on the table. He still has his hands on her hips and is leaning his body between her legs.

 

"He whispers "Don't lie to me, you filthy impure. I know what your doing, you are trying to distract me." Casey shakes her head no and says "Please that was never my intention."

He's about to say something but he starts feeling the heat between them growing. He leans into her more and whispers "Touch me " Casey doesn't want to make him angry so she slides her hand down between them and rubs on the bulge that's under his pants. He grits his teeth.

Casey just watches his face closely as he's enjoying her touch. She then takes her fingers and unzips his pants and reaches into his underwear and pulls his cock out. She starts giving him a real hand job. "Oh Caseey" He's starts bucking his hips forwards. She's starting to get turned on by watching him.

 

Dennis takes a hold of of her hand and moves it to his shoulder. He then glides his cock into her wet pussy. "Casey" He breathes. He starts fucking her and she wraps her legs around him.

Casey is almost digging her nails into his shoulder and biting her lip. "Oh Denniss, you feel so good." They start kissing passionately. She lays back on the table and he starts thrusting faster wanting to feel every part of her insides.

That strong aching feeling building up between them, bodies on the verge of pure bliss.

 

Dennis is so thankful he gets this day to be in the light, everyone thinking he was still working. He moans and grunts as he watches Casey with her eyes closed with her mouth partly open making little sets of moans. *Her mouth, those lips are so plump and sexy* He thinks.

He then feels his climax coming hard as he pushes hard into her and she lets out a loud moan.

After coming down from their sex high, they stare at each other for the longest time.

 

He gets his pants zipped up and he leads her back into her room. She sits on the bed looking at him. He turns to her and says "I really like that your wearing my shirt. I think you look sexy in it" He smirks. "Can I keep it with me tonight?" Casey asks with a grin.

Dennis answers "as long as you think of me" He smirks as he leaves and Casey holds the shirt close to her.

 

End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Ma3lan***. Enjoy! :D*


	8. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC one shot. Dennis meets a woman on the train*

 

Dennis is on the other side of the city and needs to get back to where he lives. So he takes the Train. He goes into the train car and theirs only 2 other people in it with him. He wipes off his seat with his orange rag and then sits down.

He looks up front and sees an old man sleeping and he looks over his shoulder and the first thing he sees is a book held open and in front of the persons face, when he looks down he sees her legs sticking out in the walkway crossed. She's wearing high heels and has stockings on.

 

He can read the book from where he sits. It says The world of Dance.

 

He then looks up to see her eyeing him. He clears his throat and turns his head again. Trying not to look like he was indeed staring to long. He looks down at his watch.

"Is this seat taken handsome?" The woman asks and now she's standing right next to him. Her voice made him jump a bit.

 

Dennis says "uh no, you can sit here". "Well good, glad you want company" She says with a grin. He scoots over some so she can sit.

She starts reading her book again. "You like dancing?" Dennis asks her. She looks over at him and says "oh yes, I love different types for sure." He just nods.

 

About 5 mins later they are talking about other things. "So where do you work at Dennis?" she asks. "At the zoo, Maintenance. What about you?" She smirks and says "Oh I'm a dancer".

"Really, what kind of dancer?" he asks. "Exotic kind." she answers. Dennis coughs, kind of shocked he's run into a stripper of all things. Being into naked dancing this is to good to be true. "That's, nice" He blurt's out.

 

She laughs "You never met a dancer like me have you?" He shakes his head no. "I saw you staring at me and at my legs." she tells him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Dennis says as he looks down. She smiles and says "Don't worry about it cutie. It's not the first time a man has looked at me that way. I'm used to it."

"In fact, maybe I can give you a private dance sometime. If you like?" She whispers. Dennis swallows hard. "That, that be nice"

She moves closer to him and puts a hand on his leg and smiles. He looks down at her hand moving up onto his thigh. He breathes hard. She whispers in his ear "Maybe I''l give you a little taste of what I can do right now."

 

She breathes hot breath on his ear making him shiver. She moves her hand over and unzips his pants and reaches in and takes out his already hard cock, stroking it. He closes his eyes.

"Just relax, baby. I'll make you feel really good." She then bends down and wraps her hand around him and starts pumping and then licking and sucking his cock.

 

He lets a breathy moan. "Fuck" he says through his teeth. She's really stroking it at a good pace.

Her tongue swirling his head and then sucking on it like a lolli pop. Teasing him. She then really starts sucking on his whole cock, he can feel her hot tongue rubbing against it as she sucks. Once in awhile she takes it out of her mouth and holds it and taps it against her tongue teasing him.

 

Then she sucks it back in her mouth. She repeats this at least 10 times. Then she deep throats him making him grunt loud. She's really sucking it like it's going out of style.

He finally lets out a moan "fuccck!" He cums hard into her mouth. She lifts up and sits up. rubbing her finger tips at the corners of her lips. He knows she did swallow because it wasn't anywhere else.

He's breathing hard. "Here's my number if you want that dance." She kisses his cheek and gets up to leave. She turns and looks at him "Bye Dennis" she says with a wink.

 

"Oh btw, Be sure to say Hi to beastly man for me." She smiles and winks again and leaves the train.

 

Dennis is left stunned. No words. Just a sigh.

The old man still asleep upfront.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Didn't see that coming did you? lol. Request made by, Daisychain****. on wattpad. Enjoy!*


	9. Dr Fletcher's Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis and Barry X OC . Barry and Dennis meets a girl that happens to be Dr Fletcher's neighbor.*

 

Barry was out walking to go to see Dr Fletcher at her home.  When he crossed the street to get to her house he noticed this young woman in the yard next door.  She was very pretty with blonde hair and green eyes and had a cotton dress with tiny flowers on it.  Barry just stood at the end of the fence watching her.  Thinking she was so beautiful.

She was planting some flowers and looked up to see him looking at her, she smiled at him and said "Enjoying the view?"    

Barry looks embarrassed but answers, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."    She laughs and says  "It's okay.  Are you going over to Dr Fletcher's?"

"Yes I am actually" he says.   "Well I saw her leave about 20 mins ago, she told me she be out for most of the day."   She tells him.

"Aw man, I really needed to see her today. Okay just tell her Barry came by"  He says and turns to leave.  She speaks up "If you want, you could wait for her and stay here. I can make you tea if you like?"

"Wow, really? I wouldn't want to bother you with boring little ol me"  He says with a grin.

"Aw I'm sure your not boring. You seem like a nice guy, come in and I'll fix you something." She says with a smile.     "Okay"  He says as he follows her inside her house.

 

"They get in the house and walk into the living room.  "Just sit on the couch, and I'll make us some tea."   She says as she walks into the kitchen.    

" Wow, I love the decor. Is this couch suede?" he says whiles he's rubbing his hand on the side of the couch."

She walks back in and sits down with the cups of tea and she hands him his cup.

 

"Yes it is actually and thank you."  she smiles.

"I love the vintage look of the decor. You have a nice eye." he says.    She laughs and says "aww thank you, yeah I do love vintage look."

 

"Do you like the tea? Barry."  She asks.     "Oh yes it's very nice. Has a bit of a zing to it." he laughs.

After an hour into the conversion.   

"Oh Barry that's so neat you work with animal's. I love animals."  she says as she grins.

 

"Yeah they are a lot of fun."    He looks at his watch,  "Oh peas and carrots.. I better get going. It's getting late." he says and he gets up.    

She grabs his hand and says "Will you stay just a little longer? Please."    He looks at her a moment and thinks. "well..Okay, just for a little while longer." With that he sits back down next to her.

"Barry, I know we just met and I'm maybe being to forward now but..I think I like you." She says as she's looks down and blushes.   He just gulps a little and he can't help but smile.

"Well, I like you too."  

 

She looks up at him and then throws her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.  He's a bit shocked at first but then he gives in kissing her and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moans then and slowly climbs into his lap and has her legs locked around him.  He starts to get hard against her, she feels it and moans into his ear "want to fuck?"

 

He's a bit shocked at her language but he then nods.  So she reaches down and unzips him and unbuckles his belt and pulls it out throwing it on the floor.  She licks her hand and reaches down rubbing his cock with it mixing it with his precum making him slick.  

She then slides down and starts moving up and down his length.  "Oh wowzia, your really tight!" He says to her.  

She smiles and whispers "all the better to do this to you".   She uses her pussy muscles to really squeeze his cock.  He moans and he throws his head back to lay on the back of the couch.

"Ooh Barry your so cute"  She laughs.    

 

***Inside Kevin's head***

Dennis is yelling at Barry to give him the light.

"Dammit! Barry I want the light, you have had it all day!" Dennis yells.

"No I can't right now, I'm a little busy right now."  Barry says.

"Oh please! Give me a break."  Dennis says with a stern stare. He then gets an idea.

Dennis smiles and says "Hedwig!"  the boy comes over to him  'Yes? Mr Dennises"

"I want the light, can you get it from Barry?" Dennis asks.   

"Sure okay, Can I have it all day tomorrow then so I can play?" Hedwig asks.

Dennis sighs  " Alright fine. Deal"

Hedwig pulls Barry from the light and Dennis gets in.

Barry just sighs and thinks *Oh crap*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dennis opens his eyes and realizes what's going on and thinks "Holy shit, Barry you been a naughty boy haven't you."

He grabs the girl and flips her over on the couch.  That makes her yelp in surprise.  He smiles at her and says "Damn your sexy" and he kisses her and starts thrusting harder then Barry was. 

She really thought he was the submitting type by the way he acted before but now he seems very dominate.   She starts really enjoying it.   "oh yes, that feels so good " She bites her lip.

He's gritting his teeth enjoying how tight she is.  "Damnn that's so fucking tight."

She moans feeling herself getting close to her climax.  He's getting close to his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

***In Kevin's head***

**Hedwig** \-    Hey I want to see what Mr Dennis is up too.

 **Barry** \- Hell no! You stay right here. 

 **Hedwig** pouts.   "Aww but.."

 **Barry** \-  "No buts."  

 **Patricia** \- "What's going on? What's wrong?"

 **Barry** \- "Nothing's wrong, Hedwig just wants the light from Dennis."

 **Patricia** \- "Well then let him have it"

 **Barry** \-  "Um I can't"  He tries to think of some reason for him not too.  "Dennis is in the middle of work."

 **Patricia** \- "Hmm, I didn't know he had to work this late."  Raising an eyebrow.

 **Hedwig** \- "I want ta light, I want to play! Etcetera!

 **Patricia** \- "Oh for heavens sake! Stop it you two!"

Barry is about to say something when suddenly the room shakes.

 **Patricia** looks at Barry and says "What was that?!"

Barry has the biggest open mouth Patricia's ever seen.

Barry gets over to her and whispers into her ear on what just happened.

Patricia gets really quiet.  She just rubs her hands down her face.

"I'm going to have to have a little chat with you and Dennis about this later" Patricia says to Barry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dennis says goodbye to the girl and leaves.  Once outside.

He smiles the biggest he's ever had and says "Thanks Barry"

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made for CandiedBlueb****. Enjoy :)*


	10. A Wedding in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin x Casey One Shot request. A wedding and prego but loving sex ;)*

 

About 10 miles away from Vegas. Kevin Crumb and Casey Cooke is on their way to get married in Viva las Vegas to get her named changed to hide from her mean Uncle and make their love official .

 

**In the Car.**

Kevin looks over at his bride to be and smiles. "Oh Casey I really can't wait to see you in that dress I got you." Casey says "It is a lovely dress"

"Do you really think he will lose us completely hun?" Casey asks with a concerned face.

"I think so, plus I'll do anything in my power to protect you and.." He puts a hand on her belly. "Our baby." He says

Casey smiles and says "Mrs Casey Crumb, I like the sound of it." She gives him a warm smile. He laughs and says "Yes it has a nice ring to it."

"Were here babe!" he says to her. They get their stuff from the back of the car and head inside. They talk to the pastor/owner of the place.

 

Well hun, how about you go get ready in there and I'll get ready too. He says. "Alright. I might need help tho with something. If you can send someone back here in a min." She asks him.

"Oh sure babe no problem."

 

A few mins later Casey is trying to get her dress zipped up in the back and it's giving her a hard time.

"Damn, this silly zipper." She says in a huff. She then feels fingers helping her at her back. She looks up in the mirror and can tell right away that it's Patricia helping her.

"You look lovely dear." Patricia says to her. "Thank you" Casey says with a smile.

"I never thought this day would come, when Kevin would be happy and get married and more then that have a baby soon. I am very happy for you and him." Patricia has a little tear run down her cheek.

Casey hugs her then surprising Patricia.

 

Patricia hugs her back and accepts Casey's affection with a little moan of happiness.

Casey then says "well, I'm not just marring Kevin, In a way I'm marring everything that's in him as well, and I love everything about him. So you are very much a part of this all and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Patricia is almost speechless and she gets teary eyed. "I love you Patricia and I love the others too. This journey is for all of us." Casey says and smiles.

 

"Ooh Casey, I never felt such love from anyone before. I'm so happy for You and Kevin, all of us." Patricia says and she smiles back at her.

"Well I better get out there, we both better get out there" Patricia says with a laugh.

She walks Casey Out and down the walk way. Then she stops and then Casey looks back up at now Kevin. The pastor starts his words. "Hold each other hands." They take each others hands.

**After some words from the pastor.**

 

 **Kevin** \- With this ring I thee wed.

 **Casey** \- With this ring I thee wed.

With the power infested in me You are now Husband and Wife. Mr and Mrs Crumb.

You may kiss the bride.

They kiss each other and all the alters rejoice.

The music plays as they leave.

 

Kevin with some help from Dennis Carries Casey to the car and puts her in the seat.

They get to the hotel and it's really nice, big bed, huge tv, big tub and everything very clean.

Dennis loves that part. ***XD***

 

Kevin carries her in to the room and sits her down on the big soft bed. He smiles at her. "Oh Casey I'm so happy, we all are." Casey says "So am I, babe..so am I."

They take a hot bath together and get cleaned up. Kevin knows her feet are starting to hurt due to her baby weight. He even rubs her feet in the tub.

Later on they are on the bed together taking their time and looking at each others eyes. He rubs her legs and back, making her feel wonderful. He kisses her baby bump and says "I love you my sweetheart." All the alters saying the same thing.

 

She kisses him and they make out. Enjoying each other knowing they will never be sad again.

He's very careful with her and kisses her breasts and licks them making her moan. "Mmm babe"

He rubs on her pussy getting her ready and wet. She closes her eyes and loves the feeling of his warm hand. Relaxing and pleasurable at the same time. "Oh my dear one, I love you so" Casey whispers.

 

He slides his cock inside her and starts moving at a good pace, not to hard but not to slow.

She wraps her legs around him and moans "Ooh my sweet Kevin" Kevin reaches down between them and rubs her clit. "I love the sound of your moans.".

They kiss each other hard, tongues rubbing against each other. Some of the other alters giving Kevin advise on what to do to her beautiful body.

"Oooh yess, I feel it, I feel it so good." Casey moans out. Kevin is starting to feel it too.

Coming so close.

 

They both feel it come, a rush of their passion. A sweet lustful bliss. He shares that bliss with the others as well.

They hold each other. ''I will always keep you safe my love and I'll keep the baby safe." He whispers to her.

"I love you" Casey closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest. "And I love you too my sweet Casey." He says back.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by Kyukits***. On Wattpad. Enjoy! and No Hedwig wasn't involved in this stuff lol -_-*


	11. The Escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis x Claire Request. Scene takes place after Dennis puts Claire into that storage closet after she tried to escape through the vents and after locker scene.*

 

Claire was in the a storage closet. Scared and crying. Dennis had locked her in half hour ago and hadn't come back.

She starts looking around the room trying to figure a way out when she spots a cover on the ceiling. So she draws a big breath and starts trying to climb the shelves. She sees it a bit over from them so she would have to jump a bit and grab on to the ledge of it.

 

She grabs the edge of the cover and it falls to the ground. *Man I hope he didn't hear that* She thinks to herself. She leaps forward and grabs the edge and she swings over from the shelves and starts pulling herself upwards. She gets half way up into the vent when someone grabs her.

She's kicking her legs trying to get away and trying to hold on with her hands and arms. Her lower body dangling down. Dennis is trying to get a hold of her and then her lower body falls forwards and her legs are wrapped around his head and shoulders, her crotch in his face.

 

He just makes a mmmurr sound. She's just in her underwear and bra since Dennis took her clothes. Claire is holding on for dear life not letting go of the edge. The edge is a long bar so she can get a good grip on it. She starts feeling his breath on her crotch and looks down.

He's struggling with her still but then he stops, she then feels him lick her underwear. Dennis licks it till her crotch is soaked through and then he starts sucking her clit through the fabric.

Claire is shocked, but then she cruses herself because she's starting to feel herself enjoy it. He then grabs her hips and and holds her still while she's still hanging on from above.

As he's sucking at her he makes a humming sound every once in awhile driving Claire crazy because it feels like he's trying to make it vibrate. She then moans "ooh please stop please, I can't stand it, oooDenniss."

 

Dennis then takes one hand and pulls her underwear aside and then he's tongue fucking her with his hot tongue. "ooh ooh Dennis! oh fuck!" She moans.

Claire feels herself getting wetter, the ache in her belly getting stronger. Every part of her pussy so sensitive. Her arms are starting to tier from holding on but Dennis is holding her up on his shoulders.

 

He then grabs her ass and licks her clit at a fast pace driving her to let out a deep moan. Claire lets go of the vent edge and she grips his sides of his shoulders long enough for him to bring her down. He sits her on the edge of the shelve and he starts tonguing her neck and lowers his fingers. He slips them into her pussy.

"fuck please!" She moans. Dennis is breathing hard now looking into her eyes his forehead against hers. Watching every breath, every face movement on her.

 

Dennis stops and stands up straight. She looks up at him confused. "You tried to get away again, so I do need to punish you" He tells her. She gets a scared look on her face.

He then reaches into a bag he had brought in with him and pulls out silver duck tape.

"Stay still" He says to her in a demanding voice. She gulps.

 

Mins later hes got her hands taped and above her head on the side of the shelves and her legs taped apart to the bottom of the shelves.

Dennis looks at her and smirks. She's crying again and watching what he's doing.

He then turns and reaches into the bag and turns towards her with what looks like a cup shaped like a pantie liner with tiny bumps on it and a little box with buttons on it.

"What is that?!" She starts freaking out. "Your punishment" he says.

 

He then puts it against her pussy but then he takes a piece of tape and puts it over it to hold it in place. She can't move at all.

Dennis gets close to her ear and whispers "He is coming for you soon and he will love to see you like this." With that he turns on his heel and heads to the door. He then turns and holds up the little box with buttons.

He pushes a button and then she starts moaning the thing on her starts vibrating.

 

"OOh fuck! uhhh" Claire moans.

 

He just leaves her like that and he grins.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DennisC****. On Wattpad. Not sure why but while I was writing this I kept thinking of that song from   
> "Rob Zombie- Pussy Liquor" lol*


	12. While She Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke paring request.*

 

It had been a year after Casey Cooke was abducted and all the events that happened.

She now lived by herself in a apt and had a job. Her uncle now in jail because she finally spoke up to the police about him. Now she was free to live how she wanted.

She had been at work all day and was tired to the point of passing out. She slipped her shoes off and her clothing and washed up a bit in the bathroom getting her night shirt on.

 

She lifts the covers of her bed and slips in feeling warm and safe. Casey does have dreams at times of what happened to her and of the man with 23..no 24 personality's .

She feels to tired to care about her nightmares/ dreams that happen often and falls into a deep sleep.

 

**Later on..**

Someone comes in the open window. He looks around and sees her in her bed with her hair spread out on the pillow and her lips as plump and sexy as ever. She's even grown up more looking even more like a woman.

Dennis sits on the bed as lightly as possible not to wake her. He leans forward and smells her hair.

He thinks *Just how I remember her but even more beautiful.* She's moving a little now and saying things under her breath. He knows she's dreaming.

 

He leans down and whispers into her ear "Casey oh Casey"

She has a soft tiny smile on her face. "Denniss"

He smiles at her so glad she remembers his voice so well. "I missed you Casey, I really did."

"I missed you too" she says softy. He lowers the covers on her some to look at her body and can't help be in awe of how much she's changed. Her body filled out nicely, the curves of her breasts and hips. "You are perfect Casey." He says to her.

 

"Dennis, Dennis..I want you." She says with a moaning cry. He lifts the blankets off of her all the way. "And I want you" he says to her then licks her neck. She moans.

She then opens her eyes and sees him. Her breath hitches but then she relaxes.

"Your here, your really here" she says in a breathy matter. Dennis kisses her and starts slipping her underwear down. She closes her eyes loving the way his hands are touching her and the feeling of his lips against hers.

 

Dennis gets out of his clothing and is now naked. He pulls her shirt off. He gets in bed and on top of her.

He looks her in the eyes and says "ooh Casey I've always wanted you. Everything about you drives me crazy. " He positions himself at her opening and slides in when he's in all the way they breath out a sigh of relief. That inner torment of not being together in each others arms now gone.

 

Dennis says to her "You feel better then I even dreamed." He starts moving on her and she wraps her legs around him to get him closer and deeper inside her.

"Oooh Dennis you feel so good" She kisses him. Dennis feels better then he's ever felt in his life. "Harder, Dennis" She whispers.

He can't help but grunt as he picks up the pace and pushes in harder. "Oh fuck Casey."

 

She bites her lip, the feeling of his cock moving against her insides of her wet pussy. She feels every inch of him. He even has her up more so he can hit her sweet spot. "Uhh mmm" she moans. She can't get words out of her mouth because the feeling is so strong.

Dennis isn't letting up, he's enjoying how she feels and the way her walls clinch down around him. "Tight soo tight" He moans.

 

They hold on to each other rolling around on the bed. She ends up on top of him and he holds her hands so she can have something to brace herself on.

He looks up at her and watches how her head is thrown back with her mouth open breathing. Little mewls leaving it. The way her breasts sway as she rides against him.

She can't get enough of him and he can't get enough of her.

They both hit their climax and scream each other's names.

They both lay down together holding one another. "I love you Dennis." She says softy.

He kisses her head "and I love you Casey."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by FizzyDr***. Enjoy!*


	13. Dating Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis X OC Reader request. *

 

Kevin finally got the courage to start dating a girl by the name of Y/N a few weeks ago.

 

She was pretty and had long red hair with green eyes. He runs to the corner where he was going to meet her. She was already waiting for him.

He waves as he's running towards her. "Hey, Y/N!"

She smiles and says "Glad you made it, come on lets go to my house for dinner." She takes a hold of his hand and they walk together to her house.

 

They enter her house and they both walk into the dining area and sit down. The food already on the table waiting. "Looks great!" Kevin smells it.

Both of them eat the Delicious food.

 

After. She had told him to sit on the couch and Y/N enters the kitchen.

Kevin feels a little bit nervous. His fingers griping the edges of his shirt.

 

He then hears Dennis saying "Can I watch?"

"Dennis Not now, I'm busy." Kevin tells him.

"Please, I'll help you out. I know your just as nervous as I am." Dennis tells him.

Kevin sighs knowing he has to make this night good for her.

 

Y/N then walks back into the room and has a bottle of what looks like wine.

Kevin had told her last time they talked about his DID and she seemed to understand as much as she could. He liked that about her. She seemed to understand.

She sits next to him and places the bottle and glasses on the coffee table.

"Is something wrong, Kevin?" she asks looking at his face.

"Um, no. It's you know when I told you about my DID and that I share things sometimes, like the others help me out." He asks.

"Yes I remember"     "Well thing is if we go any further tonight. I might need help with somethings" He says. "Okay that's fine." She tells him.

 

"Since we are dating. So I'm like giving you permission to do things with one of my other alters since he helps me. But don't worry I'll still be around" he sighs.

She sighs and smiles "I'm glad you trust me enough to do this with me."    

"I trust you a lot Y/N" he assures her.

 

Kevin closes his eyes and lets Dennis take the light with him but Dennis is in more control over movements. Dennis reaches into his pocket and slides his glasses on so he can see her better.

He then speaks up with that Boston accent and says "Kevin is still here but the only thing he can do is feel what I'm feeling."

She feels herself jump a little at the sudden change in his tone and looks but then she relaxes.

 

Dennis scoots closer to her and starts unbuttoning her shirt also feeling her chest rise and fall underneath his finger tips. He gets her shirt open and slides it off her shoulders slowly.

He's kissing her neck as he un clips her bra and slides it off of her. Y/N is making little mewls of delight. Her breathing becoming more exotic sounding . They both undress each other.

 

He's kissing her neck again and sucking. He then whispers in her ear "touch me"

She smiles at him and reaches down and starts rubbing on his cock sliding her hand up and down it. "Just like that" he says through his teeth. Dennis is rubbing his fingers around her clit feeling her get wet. She shudders.

 

He tells her to stand to the side of the couch. She does and he bends her forwards against it and over the arm rest. He gets behind her and leans over her and leaving trails of kisses down her spine. Y/N bites her lip ready for whatever's going to come next.

He rubs on her ass and then grips his cock and guides it into her pussy. She pushes back on him making his cock go all the way in deep. He groans and starts thrusting making her moan.

As he's going on her he's also starts slapping the side of her ass once in awhile making her yelp.

"uuh mm that feels great, Kevin" She moans. "Call me Dennis" He thrusts harder.

"Denniss Oh Fuck" She breathes out. "You like it hard and fast don't you Y/M" He asks her.

"Yess keep doing it, pleasee" She bites her lip.

 

Dennis knows Kevin is enjoying it too. But he trusts Dennis to do it right and make her feel good.

Dennis reaches a hand around her and pinches her nipple and rubs it between his two fingers.

She arches her back some, feeling the tingles from her breast run down to where he's fucking her. She moans louder. "Ooh fuck!" He feels her pussy clinch around him tightly as he thrusts hard into her.

He curses under his breath as he cums hard into her as she rides out her own orgasm.

 

They then fall over onto the floor breathing hard and sweaty. She puts a hand on his chest and says "Fuck you were great, Dennis..Kevin." and she smiles.

Dennis lets Kevin take control of his body and he looks at her. She laughs then.

He raises a brow and asks "What's so funny?"

 

She turns her head and says "That was my first 3 way"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for twinpea***. Enjoy! :)*


	14. The Beast Within Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A one shot made from my first idea I had for my Behind blue eye's story, but scraped. If you think you can do something with the idea and make it a longer story then be my guest. Just share who the original idea came from. Thank you. *
> 
> The Beast/Dennis X MyOc Elizabeth.

 

Dennis had taken 3 new girls for the Beast. Holding them in 3 different rooms this time.

One was a little more womanly then the other 2, she had long black hair that was silky and her eyes sky blue, she had a very curvy shape and fair skin.

 

Patricia comes in to check on the girl and give her something to eat. The girl's sitting on the bed staring at her with those big blue eyes.

Patricia sees something in her eyes she can't place, but she's also a little intimidated by them.

She sits the tray down next to the bed on the table. The girl turns her head and looks up at Patricia and smiles.

"Your not going to give us a hard time are you young lady?" Patricia asks her.

The girl says "Where is he?"

Patricia looks at her and raises a brow in question. "Who do you mean? Dear."

"You know exactly who I mean, the one you wait for." The girl says to her.

"You don't need to know anything at this point my dear. But you will soon."

The girl jumps on Patricia and bites Patricia's arm. Patricia screams out in pain and knocks her off of herself and runs out the door.

 

**15 mins later.**

Dennis comes in angry. He's got his hands in tight fists and has a sneer on his face.

"What the hell did you do?!" he comes towards the girl then stops seeing her sitting on the end of the bed with her legs open with a smirk on her face.

He sees blood on her hand and mouth from biting his/Patricia's arm. She looks up at him and then puts her hand near her mouth and licks off the blood off her fingers slowly.

 

Dennis at this point is a bit shocked. She gets up from the bed and walks over to him.

 

Eyeing him up and down she puts a hand on his shoulder and runs her hand all around him as she walks around his body leaving a little line of his own blood on his shirt from her fingers.

He swallows hard not sure how to react. "Wha..what are you doing?"

She gets really close to him and leans in and lifts her leg and wraps it around his hip and leg.

Her hands on his chest rubbing in circles.

The girl leans in and kisses him her tongue entering his mouth fast and he feels like he's being devoured within a kiss.

Dennis feeling himself get hard. While her crotch rubs up on his groin hard.

 

He shudders a little when she nips his tongue and sucks on it.

"Do you like that Denniss" She hisses in his ear. The way she's making him feel is like being drugged. Almost in a haze of lustful passion.

"Your for the Beast not me" Dennis tries to tell her in a breathy matter.

She whispers "I know I am, but doesn't mean I can't have fun with you awhile." She nibbles his earlobe. "Uhh fuck" He moans.

 

The girl smiles with bloody teeth and pushes him onto the bed and gets on top of him.

Her hair looks wild now and her eyes are bloodshot. She looks like a wild animal.

Without warning she rips his shirt open and then claws at his pants. Ripping them to shreds.

Dennis is a bit freaked out now, but then she starts licking all over his chest and nipping at it.

He says "But I found you for him, I can't let you do this." She licks his neck and sucks on it.

"Oh poor Dennis, Don't you know? You didn't find me. I found you. Iv'e been looking for you and your horde for years now." She grins.

"Who are you?" Dennis asks.

 

"I'm the The Beast's Mate. I'm the hordes mate, and Protector of Kevin." She tells him.

 

Dennis gets wide eyed. He can't believe what she's saying.

 

"You don't believe me do you Dennis? Here let me show you" She takes a hold of his hand and leads him into the room with other girl.

The blonde girl looks weak laying on the floor. She leans in and starts grabbing at the blondes torso and clawing at her skin making the blonde scream. She then bites the blondes neck and rips her throat out, she then moves down to her legs and bites into the thighs of the blonde and rips the flesh with her teeth.

The sounds of flesh ripping and the site of the blood flying all over the place makes Dennis almost sick to his stomach. At least when the Beast did it to someone he couldn't watch it really.

The girl stands up and turns to him. "You see" her naked body splattered in blood. She's breathing hard now and licks her lips.

 

"Doesn't he want to come out to play?" She asks him.

 

Dennis then doubles over in pain grabbing his head and falls to the ground to his knees.

Breathing fast and hard, his veins start showing and his eyes become bloodshot. He looks stronger now. He raises from from the ground and stands before her.

He looks at her and grins. She reaches out her hand to him. "Come"

The Beast walks to her and grabs her and holds her close and whispers "My mate, my bride, the future mother of the pure race. You are glorious."

 

"We Are the more evolved" she whispers.

 

**End.**

 


	15. Lady From The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The Beast X OC, A one shot on how The Beast met the dancer girl on the train that Dennis meets in my other one shot called "The Train Ride"*

 

The Beast was running down the ally ways away from the train yard going straight to the hideout to devour a view new victims.  He stops in his tracks when he here's a woman screaming.

He sees this woman struggling with this man trying to grab her purse.

 

"Dammit give me the fucking bag you cunt!" The man yells at her.

"No way, you asshole! I need my money and I make it. Go get a job if you want money you jerk!" She yells back.

"You little twat!"  the man calls her and pulls out a gun and points it at her.  She gets wide eyed and gulps.

She looks away thinking he's going to shoot her when she hears the man start screaming and a snap sound.  She looks up to see This other man that looks very strong picking up the robber by his neck.  He then drops him on the ground with a thud and he's dead for sure.

 

The Beast looks at her and grins.   She's in awe but she finally says "Thank you. Holy shit you snapped his neck like a fucking twig." 

He says to her "your welcome my dear" and grins at her again. That sent chills down her spine.

He turns to leave but she puts a hand on his shoulder and says "my place is just around the corner if you want to come with me"   He grins  "I have a better idea."

 

He leads her down the street to the zoo, it's closed since it's 12 midnight. 

"How are we going to get in it's closed?" She asks him.   he then grabs  her body and cradles her like baby then he jumps over the tall fence with her in his arms. She made a yelp sound when they were in the air.

He lands perfectly and puts her down so she can stand.  She looks up at the fence and then back at him.   "That was amazing! Are you like in the Olympics or something?"

He smiles  "No, but thanks for the compliment."   He then takes her hand and leads her to this darker room that she guesses to be for reptiles .

 

He Picks her up so easy and puts her against the wall and her legs are wrapped around him. They start kissing deeply and he bites her neck and licks it making her moan.

He rips her underwear off and they fall to the floor. She unzips his pants and reaches in taking a hold of his cock and rubs on it making him groan with want.

The Beast slides her wet pussy down his hard length without warning.  She closes her eyes as it happens and says "Fuck!"  She says through her teeth.

He starts lifting her hips up and down hard and fast. The room fills with a echoing slapping sound.   The beast is going at a almost brutal pace.  But she's not complaining in the least.

He knows she can handle it and that she's enjoying it.  She's moving to against him trying to match him by bouncing herself on his cock.   

They both make so many kinds of moans and grunting sounds. He already has cum but still is going on her.   "Oh fuck your good!"  She moans.

They both are getting sweating and breathing harder.  She hits her climax hard and yells out into the night.  

 

Later he walks her to the gate and she's walking all wobbly like with a huge grin on her face.

"Here's my number beastly man, call me sometime"  she says with a wink.

"Oh I will"  He says with a smirk.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by: Ma3la****, Enjoy!*


	16. A Shower With Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X Casey Cooke, Special request. Not one of my longest One Shots. But best I can do*

 

Patricia wanted to take a hot shower after Dennis had been at work all day. She goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on making sure the water is warm.

She hangs her robe up on the hook on the door then she lights a sented candle to make the room smell nice. She really enjoyed the sent *sweet honey and vanilla*.

Patricia gets in the shower and lets the water run down her body, she gets the washcloth all soapy and starts washing her body.

 

After she's done washing herself. She just closes her eyes enjoying the warmth. Taking a deep breath. Patricia jumps a little when hands come up onto her chest and she opens her eyes.

"Casey? Why are you in here?" she says to her. Casey smiles and says "I wanted to help wash your back, if you wanted me too"

Patricia looks a little confused but then says "alright, that be nice thank you" Casey gets behind her and rubs her back with her soapy hands.

 

giving her a little massage as well. Patricia sighs enjoying how relaxing it feels. Casey then reaches a hand around Patricia's torso and starts gently rubbing her manly body's cock.

Patricia moans feeling it getting hard. She can only imagine having a pussy instead but this will have to do. "Ooh Casey"

Casey walks around her and faces her. Casey kisses her and starts kissing down her neck, collar bone, all the way down her stomach then licks her cock and sucks on it a little teasing her.

Patricia just moans in delight.

 

***Here comes the more extreme with the Rimming/ Fingering part Etc***

 

Casey then gets on her knees and gets right under Patricia and starts licking her circling her tongue around and around.

Patricia is holding onto the washcloth bar with one hand trying to brace herself.

After 5 mins Casey gets out from under Patricia and starts sucking on her cock again, rubbing her tongue along it.

While doing that Casey then slides a finger into her and moves it slowly. Her tounge is swirling around the tip of Patricia's cock at the same time.

Patricia moans "Uhh Casey.." in a breathly matter.

 

Casey is now rubbing faster on Patricia's sweet spot making her curl her toes. She then lets a loud moan and cums hard, it's warm inside Casey's mouth.

Casey looks up at Patricia with those pretty brown eyes and smiles while Patricia cum leaks from her mouth slowly running down her neck.

Patricia helps her up off the floor and hugs her tight. Casey lays her head on Patricia's shoulder and sighs.

 

 

Patricia starts rubbing her hand on Casey's head in a sweet way and says "You were wonderful, my dear."

"Anything for you Patricia" Casey smiles.

 

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by: WhiteDrag**.*


	17. The Beasts Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X OC. Request. Now I'm thinking of that song "Like a virgin by Madonna". lol Oh Btw.....Virgin alert! lol *

The time had past of the 3 girls that were last kidnapped and it was now a new day to start the next plan, one in which was a little different.

 

Mary a girl that was last walking down a street at night coming home from a day of work had been taken and have woken up in this some what lighted room alone.

She is scared and shaking trying to figure out where she is. The door then opens and she turns to see her captor.

Patricia stood there in front of her and smiling at her.

 

"Hello, Dear." She leans down to her and rubs a hand on Mary's head but the girl flinches some.

"Oh no no sweetie, don't be afraid. You are so Special, do you know that? The girl shakes her head no.

"Why am I here?" She asks. Patricia smiles at her and says "You are here for a great purpose, you are his bride to be. We have been watching you for months now."

"Bride?...to who? what?" She asks confused.

"The Beast, dearest one. He choose you to be his life partner."

"But how could I possibly marry someone I don't know and love?" She asks.

Patricia smiles "Aw don't you worry about that, you will learn to love him, he will be good to you and you will be happy I promise. So have no fear little one."

 

**2 Days later..**

"My dear Mary, you need get cleaned up, so I can get you to try your wedding dress on."

"Um, but.." Mary's about to say more but Patricia leads her to the bathroom.

"No butts, just do this task. Now get washed up." Patricia tells her and leaves her in the bathroom. Mary does what she's told and steps in the shower to wash. After she's done she gets out and starts drying off.

 

She's drying her legs and then when she looks up in the mirror she see's It's the man in Glasses again. She's stunned and can't move just watches him come up behind her and he's pushing his body into her backside.

 

Breathing hot breath on her neck. She feels like she can't breathe and stands very still.

He whispers in her ear making her shiver "I can't touch you, you are for The Beast."

He pauses a min smelling her hair. "You smell so good."

Her eyes are closed. Dennis says "I won't do to much, I just, just want to feel it and maybe taste a little. That's all."

Mary is shaking at this point not wanting to make him mad.

He snakes his hand around her hip and up into her towel he finds her clit and gently rubs it a little. She closes her eyes harder, trying not to react and it's hard not to.

He then rubs his fingers down her slit and then gently enters a finger into her pussy, not to far tho. But enough to make her make a little sound and shake. "Uhhmm"

"I wish you were for me, but I know your for him." Dennis then takes his finger out of her and then steps away from her. He's still standing behind her and she opens her eyes to see him then put that same finger into his mouth and suck on it some. His eyes are closed and he makes a small noise in his throat.

"You do taste like a sweet virgin " He says under his breath. He turns then and leaves the room.

She lets out a sigh trying to keep it together.

 

Patricia comes back in the room a little while later with the dress in her arms.

"Come, come my dear. Lets get this on you."

Mary walks over to her and holds up her arms and Patricia slides the dress down over her head and pulls it down her body. "Lets get this zipped up shall we?"

"Oh my, You look so lovely and pure" Patricia tears up a little looking at her. "I'm so happy!"

"Now dear, I'll go and get your husband to be."

 

Min's later The Beast enters the room staring at her with those bloodshot eyes. Making her shake in fear.

He walks to her slowly and takes her hand in his. "Mary do you take me to be your husband and mate?"

She swallows hard "Um yes" "I take you as my wife and mate" He tells her.

He then kisses her and she's not sure at first but slowly gives into it.

"Never fear me my mate, I will protect you, guide you to your greatness, teach you great things and you will always be feeling great pleasures."

 

She's now in almost a trance like state hearing him talk to her. He picks her up and then lays her on the bed. He gets up on the bed with her and starts slowly taking her dress off and drops it to the floor and moves to her underwear. The beast grabs the top of her underwear with his teeth and pulls them down her thighs and legs all the way off.

She sighs. The beast looks at her and smiles "Oh you are beautiful. You are worthy."

"I am?" She asks quietly. "Yes, my love"

He moves down between her legs and licks her getting some of her wetness on his tongue.

"mmm, you do taste like a sweet virgin and so pure."

 

"You know that he did that?" She asks him. "Yes, don't worry I'm not mad, he didn't do to much. I was happy to know that you tasted so sweet." He licks his lips.

The Beast gets on top of her and rubs the insides of her thighs getting her relaxed.

She whimpers

He then rubs his cock on her slit slowly pushing in getting her to be more wet. She's breathing harder. He licks her neck and slides into her all the way. She grips the sheets trying to get used to his cock. So he slides a hand down and rubs on her clit and that makes her moan.

"Oooh ahuh" He grunts when her muscles tighten around him. He then picks up pace thrusting into her and her hands come up and grip his shoulders bracing herself.

Mary then moans "Please.. faster" He bites his lower lip and trusts his hips faster.

 

She can hear and feel her wetness leaking and the sound of there hips slamming against each other. The wet slapping sound makes her feel more aroused.

The Beast is pinching her nipples and rubbing them as he goes on her.

"I'm going to..." She can't even finish her words as she moans loud. "uuhh fuckk!"

He soon follows her cumming hard giving her one last hard thrust. Such a loud animal like grown he makes.

They are both limp and he rolls to his side while she's still on her back.

Breathing hard and sweating.

He strokes her face with his hand. "You are perfect my love. I love you"

 

She smiles "I love you my Beast"

They kiss.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by Redskymorn***. Enjoy!*


	18. Something Different About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader. Dennis is a bit demanding. Reader replaces Casey. ;)*

 

Y/N was separated from the other girls Marcia and Claire.

Dennis is near by trying to debate on sneaking in to see her.

 

**Dennis POV.**

*Talking to himself.*

"I want to see her, she's different somehow. "

He feels confused. "I can't even touch her, even if I see her!"

If he had hair he would have pulled on it.

"Maybe..This time I can do it without Patricia finding out. I did say I was going to work all day."

He tightens his fists and takes a deep breath.

"Just a peek won't hurt" he turns the door knob to her room and walks in quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He see's you asleep on the cot. Your hair spread out on the pillow and he thinks you look like some kind of angel sleeping peacefully.

Dennis sits slowly on the side of the cot next to you and stares at the way your chest goes up and down with every breath you take.

He wakes you up by rubbing on your shoulder. You snap awake with wide eyes not daring to move because you think he might hurt you if you do.

Dennis then gets up and stands next to the cot and says in a breathy matter "I need you to..." He pauses a second then continues "touch me" He starts unzipping his pants.

You say shaking "No, I..I can't, please don't make me." He then gets flustered and grabs you bringing you closer to him. Dennis says in a more demanding voice "I said...Touch me!"

He takes your hand and wraps it around his already hard cock. "Now do it"

You are hesitant at first but you start rubbing your hand up and down his shaft so he doesn't get mad at you.

 

He's now breathing harder. You start to notice how warm it is and how it pluses in you hand as you stroke it and you think you should be repulsed by doing it but now for some reason you can't. You look up at him breathing with his lips parted slightly and you lick your lips as you stare at his cock.

You move your head forward just to taste it and you lick it slowly making Him jump and look down at you. You move your head back startled. Dennis grabs the back of your head and pushes it forward. "Do it more." he says in a stern voice.

You then put your mouth around his cock, it's so warm inside your mouth and you feel that pulse on your tongue. You then start bobbing your head sucking him off.

He groans some "does it taste good, Y/N?"

 

You start sucking and licking his cock harder, as if saying yes it does. He puts his hand on the back of your head pushing it forward more.

"Fuckk" He moans. He then grabs some of your hair and starts thrusting his hips hard. You almost gag but you slowly get used to it. The sounds he's making is turning you on.

Dennis then gives one big thrust and cums hard into your mouth "ahhhh!" he groans deeply.

He lets go of your hair and you pull back looking up at him. You are in a daze, like being high.

 

Dennis looks down at you and smiles. "Let me see it, open up"

You open your mouth some and his cum seeps out slowly running up over your lips and down your neck.

 

He kisses your forehead and then shakes his head "go get cleaned up, your..dirty."

You get up to go to the bathroom but he then says as he's walking out of the room "um, thank you." with a stern face he leaves.

 

*I just might get out of here alive after all* you think to yourself smiling.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by MrJstoy_mc****. on Wattpad. Enjoy!*


	19. A little Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Barry X OC. Request. Rain rain rain! "Here comes the rain again - Annie Lennox"*

 

 

Barry's walking home from the coffee shop and is taking a stroll through the park. He has his headphones on listening to Annie Lennox on his IPOD.

He then turns a corner and runs right into a girl carrying some books. She lands on her ass with her books going all over the sidewalk.

 

"Omg! I'm so sorry sweetie!" Barry says to her and takes her hands to help her up.

"Oh it's.. its okay, I'm fine." She tells him. He helps her pick up the books.

"Gosh I didn't even see you, I must have had a brain fart" He laughs.

She laughs "Oh don't worry about it. I'm Katy btw."

 

"Barry..The great and powerful" He smiles and shakes her hand.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "The book you have" Barry tells her and points.

"Oh! Yes The Wizard of oz." She laughs now getting his joke.

 

They are both giggling when rain starts pouring.

 

"Oh nuts! Come with me, I know where we can go to get out of this." He tells her.

"Okay!" she yells over the sound of thunder.

He takes her hand and they run as the rain comes down harder.

 

They both run into an old bus stop area that's not used anymore and has overgrown vines and trees over it and has old glass walls over it.

"Here under here!" He tells her. They both sit on the bench underneath it.

"Feww wow, it's coming down hard isn't it." Katy says breathing hard.

"Yeah, it is. well we might have to wait this out awhile."

 

They wait 20 mins and it's still pouring.

 

Barry looks over at Katy and she's clearly shivering from the cold rain.

So he scoots closer to her "I heard if you hold each other close you can get body heat higher."

She shakes her head yes not protesting. They get in a close hug.

"Damn it's cold."

Barry shakes his head yes and then he looks down and Katy's top is unbuttoned some and there's rain drops on her cleavage. He swallows hard.

"Are you okay, Barry?" She asks. "Hmm..um yes, sorry" He looks back up quickly with big eyes.

She smiles knowing what he was looking at. "You know..I heard if you are really cold, if you kiss the body heat will rise even more." She lies.

"Really?"

 

Yes, do you want to try it?" She asks acting all cute.

"Okay" He leans in and their lips touch.

She puts her arm around his neck to pull him closer and deepens the kiss more.

Barry moans a little in her mouth.

"Mmm your a good kisser, Barry" she says as she smiles.

He smiles back. She then gets on his lap and straddles him putting her forehead against his.

"You .. want to?" He asks "yes" He reaches down and takes himself out of his baggy pants and then pulls at her underwear pulling it aside.

Katy lifts her self up and slides down his cock making them both moan. "Hows that feel, Barry?"

"mm warm" He bites his lip. They start making out and shes moving her hips against him.

"Ooo Barry you feel so good" she moans. "Soo, do you hun" He says breathing harder.

 

Barry is kissing her neck as he bucks his hips up some to meet her's.

Her head tips back and she moans tightening her pussy around his cock making him suddenly cum. "Ommy fucckers!" He randomly moans.

They both fall slack breathing hard still holding each other.

 

After getting it together, they see the rain has stopped.

They walk over across the street and he yells for a cab for her.

"Here is my number Barry, I really had a nice time with you." she tells him and then kisses his cheek.

"So did I, so did I. I'll call you for sure." He kisses her hand.

She then gets in the cab and leaves.

Barry is standing there with a grin on his face.

 

"Omy fuckers?" a voice says sarcastically.

 

Barry shakes his head and says "Shut up Dennis."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DaisyChain**** . on Wattpad Enjoy! *


	20. Can't Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke, just a short dabble. Art by me and is on my Deviant art page "LizRenKnight*

      

Dennis just got back in the hideout from working all day. He hangs up his jacket and checks on the 2 girls that's in the storage closets first and sees they are still locked away tight with no problems.

He then goes down the hall to the office and sits down in the computer chair to type up some report thing for his work.

 

Dennis then hears a little sound coming in inside of the other room where the 3rd girl is at.

The one with the big brown eyes and long dark hair and those cherry red lips.

 

He leans against the door and listens. He hears it again, a small mewl sound. Dennis unlocks the door and opens it slowly and steps in.

 

He looks over at the bed, she just appears to be asleep so he just shakes his head and is about to leave when she makes the sound again.

Dennis gets closer to the bed to see if she's okay but he then sees her lips are slightly parted and she's breathing harder. "Denniss" She says under her breath.

He grits his teeth just looking at her is making him crazy. Dennis knows she's thinking about him in her sleep and he glances down at her body looking at every curve and his eyes settle right on her underwear and his eyes get a bit wider at the sight of them being wet.

*I can't.. can't she's for the Beast..* Dennis thinks to himself.

 

He leans in sitting on the bed next to her and kisses her neck gently thinking that's all he's going to do. Casey makes a little moan.

"Touch me" She whispers. Dennis is getting aroused by the tone of her voice so gets closer to her and nuzzles his face in her neck and kisses and licks it while his hand rubs down her stomach all the way down between her legs and starts rubbing his fingers on her pussy through the fabric of her underwear.

Her hips move upwards a little and she bites her lip. "More Dennis please" She whimpers.

 

Dennis then puts his fingers underneath the fabric and rubs on her clit in circles and that makes her moan. So he rolls her body over so he can spoon behind her and he then reaches around and rubs on her wet pussy again and he's kissing the back of her neck.

 

"I want your fingers" She whispers. He enters 2 fingers into her pussy and starts pumping them and she moans "Ooh Dennis, right there!" "Casey" he says in a breathy matter and he presses himself against her more.

His fingers are soaking wet with her juices as he's moving them fast feeling her soft warm insides.

Casey cries out as she orgasms "Uuuhh Dennisss!!!"

Boy can he get used to hearing his name from her lips. " My Casey"

He kisses her head and walks out leaving her to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

 

Dennis sits in his chair and starts typing again.

"What are you up to Dennis?" Patricia says in a judging tone.

 

"Nothing....Notta..zip." He says with a small smile.

 

**End.**


	21. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke Request. Scene in film: When Hedwig kisses Casey but something else happens ;)*

 

"Have you seen him? The...Beast?" Casey asks Hedwig. "No, can I kithh you? I wanted to kithh that blonde girl but she's in trouble."

They both look away for a moment. "So do you want to, I don't know much about kithhing"

Casey answers fast "Yeah" Hedwig Smiles "heh, okay" swallows hard and ponders a moment and turns his head back to her.

1.. 2.. 3 and he kisses her a little off to the side of her mouth.

 

It's so kid like at first but in moments it turns different as his mouth moves over more onto her lips slightly parted and his tongue comes out a little bit running over her bottom lip.

"Dennis?" She whispers. He nods still having a crease between his brows. She feels confused at this but her body feels warm and achy. She leans in and runs her tongue slowly over his lips getting a moan to escape Dennis's mouth.

He's trying to get her worked up by going slow. Casey can tell he's trying to make an effort and that she can't help be touched in some odd way.

She puts her arms around his neck and slips her tongue in his mouth, his tongue starts dancing against hers rubbing against each other.

She tastes his minty breath so sweet and his kisses so warm and wet. Making her shiver with want.

 

She lays back on the bed pulling him down on top of her. Kissing deeply as she opens her legs and wraps them around his waist. She kisses his neck and he does it to her but licks down her neck and around her collar bone slowly.

"Casey, you taste so good." He whispers.

Dennis is really enjoying touching her like this but then he sees something that makes him grit his teeth.

 

She gets a confused look on her face " What is it?" "There's a crumb on your shirt.." He says.

Before he can say anything else Casey says "Then I guess you better take my shirt off huh?" With a smile.

"Yeah, I better"

Dennis slips her shirt off and lays it neatly next to them since he needs two hands to fold it.

"Is there anything else you want off that's soiled?"

Dennis says huskily " Yup your pants, they got a spot on them." He slips those off too.

 

Casey giggles. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Well, I guess I'm a dirty girl with all this dirt on my clothes." She giggles again.

"That, you are" he slips her panties down her hips.

"Dennis?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to make me clean and pure" She tells him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Casey?"

 

"I want you to fuck me till I'm pure" She smiles. He doesn't need to be told twice,

He turns her over and says "get on your knees"

Once on her knees he pushes her forward and he gets behind her. He rubs on her pussy getting it really wet. "Oomm" She moans biting her lip.

He unzips his pants and takes his throbbing cock out and rubs it between her wet folds slowly pushing it in "Uuh Dennis, more" she moans.

 

Dennis loves hearing her moans, it's like music to his ears. He puts a hand on each of her ass cheeks and thrusts hard into her all the way. They both moan "Uh Casey, Casey.. Casey"

He tries to not go to hard because he doesn't want to hurt her. "Dammit Dennis! Fuck me like you mean it! Let lose! " She yells.

And yup, he goes crazy on her. He starts trusting hard and fast, her ass slapping against his groin.  "Moree please!" She moans.

 

He then grabs her hair and twists it up and pulls hard, she whimpers. He then takes his other hand and starts slapping the side of her ass while he's thrusting hard into pussy hitting her sweet spot just right. "Oh fuck Casey, you feel so good"

"Fucck your hitting it!" She moans. Casey's pushing back against his thrusts and she tightens her insides around his cock making him groan. "shitt that's tight!"

He lets go of her hair and wraps a arm around her middle and brings her top half upwards against his chest and her arms wrap around his neck to hold herself there. He takes a hold of her hips and moves her body up and down, up and down.

 

"Denniss I'm cumming! uuahh!" She moans loud. Seeing her like that makes Dennis cum hard spilling into her. The after shocks are so good making their bodies jerk a little.

They fall over sideways his arms wrapped around her and her hands are on his. Both breathing hard. Slowly coming down from their high.

 

"Do you think I'm pure now?" She smiles.

" I think you are" He says and kisses her head.

 

"I love you, Dennis" She grins and falls asleep.

"Dennis rests his face in the back of her neck and closes his eyes "I love you too Casey."

 

***In Kevin's head***

Dennis says "Thanks for giving me the light Hedwig"

"No Problem Mr. Dennises"

Dennis says "Oh btw, Hedwig"

"Yeth?"

"Just don't be alarmed if your legs feel like jello later today." Dennis says with a smirk walking away.

 

Hedwig scratches his head confused "You bought meh jello?"

 

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by DennisCo***. on Wattpad Enjoy! :)*


	22. Girl At The Book Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orwell X OC. Request. One Shot request*

  

Orwell was at the book store looking at some novels when he looks over across the way to see a young woman trying to reach a book on a high shelf.

He walks over to her and says "Do you need some help miss?" She looks at him "Oh yes, thank you." He reaches for it and brings it down for her. "Here you go"

"Oh thank you, that's what I get for being short" She laughs.

"I didn't catch your name miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Coral." She holds out her hand. He takes it and shakes. "Like after coral of the sea?" He asks.

 

"Heh yeah. My parents were a little strange." she laughs. He smiles.

"I can tell you a lot of things about the ocean if you like"

"Oh sure, maybe we should sit down in the coffee area." She says.

"Btw what's your name?" She asks. "Orwell"

They sit at a table in the corner and order coffee.

 

**An hour later of talking...**

"Did you know that Dolphins have sex for not just pro creation but for enjoyment just like humans"

"Wow, you don't say" Coral says as she looks at her watch.

"Oh I'm sorry I've been talking your ear off haven't I?" Orwell says looking embarrassed.

"No, not at all. Do you want to go somewhere else maybe?" She asks him. Orwell gets a surprised look on his face. "Sure! You choose the place"

She takes his hand and leads him out of the book store.

 

They both end up at her apt. "This is a great apt, Miss Coral." He runs his fingers along the titles of the many books she has on the book shelf's. "Yeah but they get so dusty fast." She says with a laugh.

She comes in from the kitchen with 2 glasses of white wine and sits down on the leather couch.

He sits down next to her. She raises her glass and says "Here's to a nice day of chat" They clink glasses together.

"It was very nice indeed" Orwell says as he scoots his gold rimmed glasses back up on his nose.

"So, do you want to make out? or something?" She asks pretty straight forwardly.

 

His eyes get wide for a moment. "Well, if that's what you feel is okay then yes. Wait did I get something going when I told you about the Dolphins?"

 

"Fuck the Dolphins!" She says loudly and she jumps on him straddling him and kissing him.

"Wait..wait. Do you have any protection on hand?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Wait, are you sure about the Dolphins story?" He asks again.

She ignores him and slides her pussy down his cock and starts riding him.

 

"Oh fuck" She moans. Orwell then says as she's still riding him. "Did you know the The f-word is of Germanic origin, related to Dutch, German, and Swedish words for "to strike" and "to move back and forth.?"

 

"Orwell please stop with the talk" She asks him as she's trying to kiss him.

She sucks on his lips as she kisses him to keep him from talking.

He finally gets the point. She takes her shirt and bra off and throws them on the floor. Her boobs are bouncing as she bounces her self on him.

 

"You have very large breasts, Miss Coral." He tells her as he rubs his hands on them and pinches her nipples a little.

"Ahh" she moans out. "I can tell you about.." Orwell starts to say something again but stops when her pussy gets tighter around his cock. "Oh Coral.." He grunts.

He starts sucking on her neck making her mewl.

 

The controller for the radio/Cd player is under the pillows and gets switched on by accident and it starts playing really loud ***Monte Cross ~ 9th Symphony 2nd Movement*<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6k4rVCOqa8>**

 

They start moving to the music in perfect sync. His lips are rosy red from her kisses being so rough and her nipples are getting sore from all the pinching.

"That music is greaat! ooh Fuck!" He moans out. She moans with him as they both cum hard.

"Ahhh!"

 

They stop to breathe a minute. "That was great Orwell" She says breathing hard.

"Indeed" he answers. He looks a bit puzzled.

Coral asks "What's wrong?"

 

"Are you really sure about the Dolphins?"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Funny One shot Request for mrsDolarh*** . On Wattpad Enjoy! XD *


	23. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Barry. This was an unusual request hehe*

 

***In Kevin's head***

Everyone's asleep in their chairs except Dennis and Barry.

 

 **Dennis -** "Barry?"

 **Barry -** "Yup, what is it Dennis?"

 **Dennis -** "Can I ask you something?"

 **Barry** \- "Shoot"

 **Dennis-** "Why... do you have to keep making such a mess in the computer room?"

 **Barry -** "Dennis, It's not tat bad, seriously." He turns back to what he's doing.

 **Dennis-** "Dammit Barry!, You made a mess! There's pencil shavings everywhere and marker marks on the desk!" His face is red.

 **Barry -** "Dude, relax, it's not that bad. Just calm down."

 

 **Dennis -** "Don't tell me to clam down, You do this all the time!"

 **Barry -** "Dennis, just shut it okay."

 

Dennis makes a growl sound and jumps on Barry grabbing him and they start rolling around on the ground getting into a fight.

 

 **Barry -** "Dennis stop it! Your pinching me! Ow!"

 **Dennis -** "Don't be such a pussy, Barry!" he says as he punches Barry in the face.

 **Barry-** "Son of a bitch!" he hits Dennis back in his face cracking his glasses on one side.

 **Dennis -** "Fuck!" He gets pissed.

 

Barry gets a little freaked out, he really doesn't want to fight like this. He tries to think of something to calm Dennis down fast. Anything.... And an idea pops into his head.

Dennis is about to hit Barry again and Barry grabs Dennis by the shoulders and then Kisses him hard. Dennis just stops.

 

 **Dennis -** "What was that?" He asks wide eyed.

 **Barry -** "A way to get you to stop and settle down."

 

Dennis feels confused and sits on the ground. Barry gets beside him and pats his back.

 

 **Barry -** "Look I know you been stressed out lately, and that makes other things even more painful to face. But right now I want you to relax and trust me. Will you trust me? Dennis."

 **Dennis -** "Okay" he says with a sigh as he closes his eyes.

 **Barry -** "Just relax and close your eyes, okay." He lays Dennis back so he's laying down.

 **Dennis -** "What are you going to do?"

 **Barry -** "I'm going to relive your pinned up stress"

 

Barry unbuckles Dennis's pants and unzips them.

Dennis grabs Barry's wrist.

 

 **Barry -** "Just trust me, when it's over you will feel much better." he says in a soft voice.

Dennis lets go of his wrist. Barry slips his hand into Dennis's underwear and pulls out his cock wrapping his hand around it. He starts jerking it off enough to get get Dennis hard.

Barry leans down and whispers in Dennis's ear.

 **Barry -** "If it helps, think of naked girls dancing, since you like that so much. Think of how they move swaying their hips side to side."

 

Dennis grits his teeth then.

Barry leans down and starts licking Dennis's cock around the tip swirling his tongue around and around.

Dennis makes deep groan sound in his throat.

Barry then licks the under side of his shaft and then puts his lips around it and pushes downwards taking his cock all the way in his mouth.

Barry starts bobbing his head fast sucking and taking it out and licking it once in awhile teasing.

 

 **Dennis -** "Dammit Barry don't tease me!"

 **Barry -** "Gosh okay sorry. Relax."

 

He goes back to sucking him off. His tongue licking along the shaft while sucking.

Dennis is trying hard not to moan or make any noise but he can't help himself.

 

 **Dennis -** "Fuuck..uhh" he moans.

 **Barry -** "Let it all out big guy."

He moves faster with his mouth then it finally happens. Dennis cums.

 **Dennis -** "UUHH!" He moans.

A lot of It shoots hard into Barry's mouth catching him off guard a little on how hard it hits the back of his throat. He gags a little and has to split and he coughs a little.

 

Dennis is breathing hard.

 **Barry -** "Damn Dennis, what have you been doing? Saving it up or something?"

Dennis chuckles at that.

 

 **Barry -** "You feel better?"

 **Dennis -** '' Yeah, I think I do." he says with a sigh.

 

Barry scoots up to him and kisses his forehead.

 **Barry -** "Good, I'm glad I could make you feel more at ease."

 

They walk over to their chairs and sit down.

 **Dennis -** "Thanks Barry" He smiles.

 **Barry -** " No problem. Just think how much greater it will be when you use the body being with someone."

 **Dennis -** "Oh believe me, I do." He turns his head and falls asleep.

 

  **End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for a Guest. Enjoy! This was my first M/M well kind of since they are in the same body so to speak lol*


	24. A Kiss Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader Y/N. and Beast*

 

Y/N is sitting on her bed waiting for anyone to return to the room so she can have someone to talk to.

She hears the rattling keys and the man Dennis steps in. He looks at her staring with those big blue eyes and you feel like you want to melt into the mattress it's self.

"I washed your shirt." He tells you as he puts it down neatly folded on the other cot across from you.

When he bends some to lay the shirt on the cot you notice how nice his ass looks in those pants he's wearing. When he turns back to you and raises an eyebrow, You blush a little.

 

"Thank you, Dennis" You manger to say. He only nods and is about to leave but then you speak up "Dennis?" He turns and looks at you.

"Yes? Y/N."

"Will you.." You pause a moment "Kiss me?" you manage to blurt out.

Dennis just has that face of *Did you just ask what I think you asked?*

"Um.." He is about to give the whole Your for the beast speech but you say

"Please, I won't tell anyone. Just a peck, please?" You say smiling.

 

He rubs a hand over his shaven head and walks over to you and sits down on the bed next to you. He's looking at you with that stern look that's been kind of driving you nuts for a whole week because it makes you feel tingly.

 

Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, you move in as fast as lighting and kiss him hard on the lips. Your lips feel like they are on fire when you pull away.

Dennis opens his eyes and looks at you. "Wanna make out?" You ask him. "Yes" He whispers deeply.

You start kissing each other more passionate then before and he slides his warm tongue into your mouth and you moan into his.

 

He then looks into your eyes again and you see something different, his eyes are more blood shot and his veins are showing.

He whispers to you "I am more powerful then you know." He nips at your neck and licks the blood that comes from your skin slowly.

"You taste so sweet, Y/N"

 

You shudder knowing this isn't Dennis anymore but now The Beast.

He rips your shirt open along with the bra and licks your breasts then sucking on your nipples and he switches to nipping at them making you moan.

You lift your hips up trying to get any fiction from him. The beast just smiles at you and he rips your skirt and underwear off to the floor and goes down on you holding your legs up while he laps at your core tasting you.

"OOh Fuckk" You yell out. The beast stops and lays your feet on his shoulders and pushes your legs up as far as he can then slams his throbbing cock into your wet pussy making you cry out at the fast intrusion.

 

He has his hands wrapped around your legs in a good grip as he's pounding into you over and over again. The sounds of wet slapping echoing in the room.

You start to sweat because you are becoming hot. You feel like you are burning with the raw heat his cock is giving off to you making your insides feel tighter and wetter.

"OoH OMG, Please.. please.." you moan not finishing what your trying to say.

The Beast is making grunting noises that sound like a wild animal of some kind.

"Oh Y/N." He says and grins at you. The Beast isn't letting up on you and he's hitting your sweet spot going at a almost brutal pace.

"Uuhhh I....think I'm coming!" You scream out.

 

He jerks forward as hard as he can gritting his teeth and you both cum long and hard.

 

He stops and is looking down at you with a little cheeky grin on his face and you just barely smile back because you almost want to pass out from all that work put into such crazy sex.

 

"You are a Beastly man" You say with a grin.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made for "Minternal". on Wattpad Enjoy!*


	25. Tempting The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Casey Cooke Request. Takes place in the film when Casey is running down the hall with the shot gun from the Beast towards the end of the film.* Art coming soon*

 

Casey is running down the hallway trying to get away from the Beast that is chasing her.. The shot gun in her hands. She's trying to load it with shaking hands as she runs into a caged door.

The Beast then grabs her feet and drags her down to the ground. The gun fell from her hands onto the ground, he bites into her leg and she screams. She tries reaching for the gun but it's to far, she only has moments before he tears another chunk of flesh from her. So she think's of the fastest way to distract him.

 

She grabs his head and lifts herself up and kisses him straight on the lips.

After a few moments she parts from his blooded lips and stares into his eyes. He breathing hard now looking at her with wide eyes.

 

He thinks it's a mere trick so he goes to bite her shoulder but she acts faster by licking his neck and kissing it. He stops and raises his head to stare at her again.

"Why..do you keep doing that?" He asks in a growling voice. She grins at him and says in a innocent voice "Doing what?

 

"You know what, little girl"

"Oh..that" she grins again. "I can't help myself is all."

He snarls at her.

"I mean, can't you blame me? You are, very strong and...." She rubs her finger on his chest. "frightfully sexy" She bites her lip.

"I don't think I trust you." he says.

 

She then runs a hand down his chest and over his crotch rubbing it there. He closes his bloodshot eyes a moment.

She leans into him and whispers "I want you"

 

He then starts ripping her pants off of her legs and that makes her jump a little.

She starts wondering if this was a good idea or not, but he unzips his pants and takes his cock out that's already rock hard and pulsating, She can't help but lick her lips thinking how fucking sexy it looks.

 

"I'll grant you this last wish, but when it's over..I'll devour you." He whispers. Casey shudders at his deep voice making her whimper.

He spreads her legs and wraps them around his hips and he pushes his cock into her pussy.

He threw his head back at the feeling of entering her and grits his teeth. Casey whimpers trying to get herself adjusted to his size at such a fast entry.

 

The Beast digs his nails into her hips and starts thrusting hard, he then leans in and licks her neck.

Casey moans "yess oo goood" Her pussy getting wetter and making the sound of his cock slamming her even more loud.

 

Her hands come up and her nails dig into his back encouraging him on.

"Caseyy" He groans . "Oh you are a Beast aren't you?" She giggles.

He pushes deeper.

"Oh Fuck me harder!" Casey yells out.

 

He starts pushing his hips upwards hitting her warm insides just right making her moan out.

The Beast goes faster feeling his climax coming. Her moans driving him crazy.

"Oh Fuck!" She grits her teeth as she cums because the pressure his cock is giving against her sweet spot is to much to handle.

 

He follows suit and spills inside her filling her up with his hot seed. Groaning the whole time.

They are breathing hard now staring into each others eyes.

 

"It's now time, to devour you." He tells her.

Casey is to dazed still from the sex to even care at this point. He rips the rest of her white shirt off her and is about to start biting at her stomach but then he stops.

She can feel him breathing hot breath on her skin and then she feels his fingers trace her scars one by one.

She looks down at him and he looks up and stares at her face, he has one single tear running down his cheek.

 

"You are pure" He says in almost a whisper.

 

"The broken are the more evolved, rejoice!"

The Beast wraps his arms around her and cradles her and rubs his hand on the back of her head.

"No One will hurt you again. My Casey" He tells her. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

 

They kiss.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for fizzy_drink and Virmer. Both wanted a Beast and Casey one shot and they both got it lol*


	26. Art Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X OC. No sex in this one but it's cute anyways XD*

 

Good Ol Barry has the light for the day so he can go to the new Art exhibit downtown.  He grabs his fave jacket and beanie hat and heads out the door.

He walks around 6 blocks to get there and sees signs near the doors saying stuff like 

***Come see the wonderful world of art and it's greatest artists!***

 

He walks in and pays for a ticket.  The man at the counter says "that will be $20 for one adult."   Barry hands the guy the money and goes on into the exhibit.

"Man oh man is the prices high. Heck even the price for coffee here is 10$ for a small"  He says to himself.     

 

He walks over to a few paintings on the wall behind velvet ropes.   Barry takes out his camera and takes a picture.   Some small dude with a little hat and bow tie comes out of nowhere and says "Your not allowed to take pictures of the art pieces."

Barry just looks down at him and says "Why not?"    The little man looks annoyed and points at the gift shop across the way.   "We sell pictures of the art here.  Please refrain from taking pictures sir. Thank you."   And he just walks off.

"Wow. What a rip off"  Barry says to himself.    "Money hungry is more like it."  A girls voice says to him.

He turns and sees this young woman with long red hair that's done in a braid and she has this cute black hat on that has cat ears on it and she's wearing a Pink shirt with a blue skirt on and purple stockings and black laced boots.  

"H..hi" he gets out.     "Heh, hello"  She smiles.

 

She takes his hand in hers and shakes it.   "I'm lee"

"Oh, I'm Barry."  

"Nice to meet cha Barry hun."  She tells him.

"Nice to meet you too and I got to say, I love that outfit!"  

"Aww thank you! I like to mismatch a lot" She says with a giggle.  Barry smiles with that big ol grin of his.

 

"Such a pretty smile you have Barry"  She giggles again.    "Why thank you dear lady Lee" He says with a bow.

Lee laughs at that.     She sits on a bench in front of a painting and pats the place next to her.

He comes right over and sits down next to her.  "So are you having fun here? 

"Besides the over spending on dumb ass shit, yes I am."  She says.

"That's a nice painting." Barry says as they both look at the piece up on the wall.

"Yes,  it was one of my best. I'm very proud of it." 

"Omg, you painted that?" He asks with shock in his voice.

"Heh, yes I did. It's my first ever to get in a real Art Exhibit"

"Wow, congrats on that. That's really awesome!"  he grins.

 

They get coffee and sit around in bean bag chairs and talk for hours about art and his fashion designs.

"Oh, btw Barry I went ahead and took photos of the pieces in here. I can send them to you if you like?"  She offers.

"Oh you did? I thought it wasn't aloud and all that jazz"  

"Shhh, don't tell. Don't want to stir up the bellboy again."  She says with a giggle.

Barry laughs at that.  He tells her his email so she can send them to him.

"Well, Barry. I had a really nice time today with you. But I got to go, I got work in the morning."

"Yeah me too" He looks at his watch.    "Here's my number if you want to go on a date with me on Friday."  

 

"I would love to, Barry."  and with that she kisses him and gives him a hug.   "See you Friday" She winks and leaves.

Barry does a little jump for joy swinging his arm.   "Yesss!"  He giggles.

 

"Please no jumping in the Art Exhibit."  The little man tells him.

"Oh shush, Bellboy."    Barry grins as he exits the building. 

 

**End.**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was a very light request for VeraWild Enjoy!*


	27. A little Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke and Jade*

 

Casey's been leaving with the horde for about 4 months, she found herself with them again a year after all that had happened aka The kidnapping. She has come to be happy in this little place and met more of the alters over time. They now trust her.

 

Casey is sitting on her bed in her room reading a book when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" She says. She can tell who it is right away since he's wearing a pink jacket over a white tank top and grey sweat pants. "Hi, Casey what you doing?" Jade asks.

"Oh hey Jade. I'm just reading a book."

"Casey I made a mixed cd and I was wondering if you like to listen to it with me?" Jade asks. Casey smiles "Sure Jade" 

 

Jade puts it in the cd player and it starts playing tunes. Jade starts dancing around and jumping.  "Come on Casey dance with me!" with a big grin on her face.

**Song playing..<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wt88GMJmVk0>**

Casey gets up and Jade takes her hands in hers and they dance together swaying around. "Isn't this fun?!" Casey says "yes it is!" "Weee!" Jade twirls around and around laughing.

They even bump hips. Casey turns around swaying her hips she even took her over shirt off since she was getting hot in it.

 

Casey then feels hands on on her arms and they lift hers up above her head and rub downwards from her wrists to her all the way down her arms. She tilts her head back resting the back of it on his shoulder. "MM Dennis" She smiles.

He wraps his arms around her and rubs his hands on her breasts. He feels her nipples through the fabric of her shirt harden. "Where's your bra, sweetheart?"

"Over there, on the nightstand." She smiles. "Oh you bad girl. You know this shirt's dirty, you are going to have to take it off" He whispers in her ear.

 

She slips it off. Dennis licks her neck and sucks on it making her moan. He pulls her pants down half way and she wiggles them down her legs all the way and kicks them aside.

She turns around and presses herself against him with her hands on his shoulders. "Dance with me"

He moves his leg between her legs and they swaying side to side. He dips her back a bit and brings her back slowly. ***yes they are dirty dancing XD* song playing..**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfNmyxV2Ncw> **

 

He brings her down on his thigh more so her pussy is rubbing on it while he moves her. She moans and closes her eyes. He kisses her neck. Their foreheads are against each other and they are staring into each other's eyes breathing deeply.

He spins her around and is behind her. Casey bends forwards and rubs her ass against his bulge in his pants. He moans "Casey.. Please don't tease me like that." Dennis rips her underwear off and he rubs his cock's head between her slick folds making her bite her lip.

"mmm Dennis" She puts her hands on the bed and Dennis pushes slowly inside her making her feel crazy "uuh Now your teasing me."

 

Dennis smiles. He then thrusts in hard and then pulls out all the way to the tip then pushes back in fast. He keeps doing this over and over again. "Oh Fuck you Dennis." She says in a moany pout.

He reaches and grabs her shoulders and grips them hard and starts thrusting hard and fast inn her pussy. Dennis loves the way her insides clamp down around his cock. How they feel so wet and warm and inviting.

"ooh Casey, fucking tight.."

 

She moans "Yes ooh ahhh!!" as she cums. He is about to and he pulls out of her and jerks himself until his seed spills all over her ass cheeks and lower back "GGahhh!". He falls over on the bed next to her, both are so spent.

They both look over at each other and laugh.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for purplegirl. Enjoy!*


	28. Punish Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC. Dennis gets a new girl to give to the beast but this time something is very different. Someone with Kinkiness XD*

 

Dennis had taken a girl that he had been watching for 4 days and had brought her to the home under the zoo.

She had been there 3 days now. She has been very disobedient doing things like breaking things like the bathroom mirror and kicking the wall and that started to make Dennis and Patricia wonder.

 

Dennis unlocks the door and goes in the room seeing her sitting on the bed. He approaches her slowly and stands there and sighs "Patricia and I have been thinking about asking you why you insist on being disobedient" She looks at him then just staring and grins at him.

"What else am I supposed to do here? Play silly games with Hedwig? or have to listen to Patricia trying to scare me with her words?"

 

He rubs his hand on his head and sighs with his lips in a thin line "Well, when your ready to say sorry about the things you broke. Then I'll talk to you again" He turns to leave.

He then hears her say "Fine, Fuck you then!" he turns around a little shocked at what he think he heard her say.

"What did you just say?" He asks her in a stern voice. She smiles "You heard me, Dennisss" Drawing out his name a little.

 

That makes him grit his teeth. She then gets off of the bed and faces him and pushes him in the chest and backs him against the wall. He says "Listen little girl.. Don't make me hurt.." He is about to say more when she interrupts him.

"What? Dennis? Your going to what...Punish me? huh?"

He just looks at her "I'..I was going to say.." She then pokes him in the chest again with her finger.

"Well? You going to do it or not?" She yells at him.

 

Dennis only has one thing he can think of at that very moment so he goes with it. He grabs her and sits down on the end of the bed and has her on her stomach laying across his lap.

 

He then starts spanking her. She's cries out and he think's she's protesting.

Dennis is about to stop when he hears her let out a little moan. He's a little put off by it not sure if he heard right.

"Don't stop please" She whispers and lifts her ass up more and she slips her underwear off.

Dennis gulps at the sweet site of her round firm ass. He slaps it some.

"Harder" She moans. He slaps a bit harder. "Dammit Dennis Harder!" She cries.

He really starts spanking her hard making her moan. His hand then touches her pussy some as he's slapping and he feels her wetness.

He grits his teeth just thinking about it and he feels himself harden.

"Yes, that's good!" She whispers.

 

Dennis rubs his fingers on and in between her wet folds while the other hand is spanking her ass on one side. She pushes back to feel his fingers more and they slide into her.

"Fuuck" She moans. He starts sliding them in and out faster and faster making her push more against his fingers. He can feel her wetness dripping onto his hand and onto his pant leg.

Normally he would get freaked out due to his OCD but at this moment he was to turned on to care.

"Denniss?" She says. "Yes?" He says breathing hard.

"Remember when I said Fuck you."

"Yes?"

 

"I really meant it" She tells him He stops a second "What?"

"Fuck me Dennis! Please Fuck me!"

He turns her over onto the bed and gets on top of her and grabs at his zipper and takes himself out as quickly as possible.

Dennis pushes his cock into her depths deep and starts thrusting, taking a hold of her legs and wrapping them around him so he can get deeper.

"Ooh Dennis! Punish me please! More!" She yells. He goes faster.

"Tell me I'm impure again!" She moans. Dennis now gets what she's aiming at.

"Yes, your a dirty impure! The Beast will devour you!" he grunts.

 

"Fuck.. I want him to devour me! I'm such bad girl!"

He moans "Yes you are a bad girl!" He trusts harder and harder making her scream.

"Devour me DENNIS!!" She moans loudly.

 

She's feeling herself aching to the point where she can't breathe and it almost hurts but it's so good. Her whole body is on fire with the feeling of being so close to climax.

Dennis feels it coming fast as well.

 

They climax together hard. "OOOh Dennis!! uuhhh!" He lets out a long loud moan as he spills into her. Her insides clinching around him as she rides out her orgasm milking him for everything he has.

They ride out the little after shocks and kiss each other, their tongues dancing.

 

Sweating and breathing hard, she looks up at him and says "You and This Beast can devour me anytime." with a grin on her face.

"Oh really?" He asks a little winded.

"Yes, and I would love it too. I would love to fuck you both everyday. We all have are little desires Dennis. Don't ever be ashamed of yours. I'll dance for you anytime." She says with a wink.

He smiles at her and kisses her.

"Now, lets go another round..you kinky SOB." and she pulls him in for more kisses and other round.

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Idea has been floating in my head awhile, so I made it happen. I also think it be fun if someone could make this a longer story, She be like a sex toy for Dennis and the Beast and who ever else wanted to join in. lol If you think you can make it a really detailed longer story then message me.*


	29. Panicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC Request. If things get panicky, try giving a good rub XD*

 

Dennis was on his way into the room to check on the newer girl when he heard her making funny noises.

He entered the room and saw her laying on the cot breathing funny and she was sheet white. He goes over to her and tries to stir her out of it but she's just staring into space.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks. "I..I'm having a panic attack." She says breathlessly .

At this point he's not sure what to do but gets an idea. He gets up and goes into the bathroom and holds a wash cloth under the tap running cold water on it and comes back into the room.

Dennis lays it across her forehead to cool her off some. "Just take slow deep breaths."

He holds her hand. Her color is a bit better but she still is having a hard time.

 

"I feel hot" She tells him. He starts to unbutton her shirt and opens it up revealing her bra.

He then unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off folding them as he does so. He gets up and goes in the other room a min and then comes back carrying a fan and plugs it in facing it at her.

It starts blowing cool air on her. Her body is sweating and the chilly air makes her shiver some.

"Is that to much air?" He asks. She shakes her head no and closes her eyes concentrating on her breathing.

 

Dennis is sitting on the cot next to her kind of worrying but he then realizes that she half naked now. His hand is even on her knee.

Her eyes are still closed. Dennis just looks at her body breathing a bit faster thinking how perfect her body is.

 

*No don't think like that, she's having a hard time.* He thinks to himself.

Without thinking his hand is rubbing upwards on her leg and goes on the inside of her thigh.

He bites his lower lip, thinking about how warm her skin feels and very close his hand is to her most private area.

She just sighs a little with her eyes still closed, her breathing a little better then it was.

Dennis curses under his breath.

His hand wonders closer and hovers right over her panties. He can feel the heat from it and that drives him crazy with want.

 

*Just, a little touch and that's it. That's all.* He thinks.

 

His finger comes down slowly against her panties where he can feel her clit right underneath the fabric and he rubs his finger on it a little up and down. He stops as he hears her breathing hitch a little.

Dennis thinks maybe he should stop. But he does it again pushing his finger against her clit again but rubbing his finger around in a circle. She lets out tiny mewl.

He slowly puts his hand under the hem of her panties and finds her clit again and rubs it more directly.

 

Her hips come up a little. He pushes them back down with his other hand.

Dennis can feel her getting a little wet and he rubs faster in circles. He gets up closer to her and unclips her bra and slides it down her shoulders.

He licks her nipple and swirls his hot tongue around it making it harden. She moans "uuhh" he even flicks it and sucks on her breast.

He rubs faster and then he moves his hand lower sliding 2 fingers into her wetness. Curling them upwards so he can rub her sweet spot just right.

"Oooh uh" she moans. He moves his fingers faster and pushes more firmly against her spot.

 

Her toes start to curl and her hands are gripping the bed. She can feel her insides aching with want. "ffa that feels good" He sucks her nipple harder and his other hand starts rubbing her clit like before. He's hunched over her now doing all these sexy things to her making her weak and burning with desire.

She then reaches down to his crotch and unzips him and slips her hand in his pants and pulls his cock out, she starts pumping it with her hand.

"Oh fuckk" He groans. They both speed up on what they are doing to each other, making each other moan with that burning ache within their lower regions.

"More, I have to have more." She moans.

Dennis gets her on top and he turns her around in 69 and pushes her downwards to his cock .

He takes a hold of her and holds her with her pussy against his face and really licks her clit and rubs his tongue in between her wet folds.

 

She moans loudly and goes down on him and licks his cock and sucks on it. He groans into her pussy making it vibrate, she moans around his cock as she's sucking.

She bobs her head up and down faster rubbing her tongue along his shaft, that just makes him tongue her pussy deeper.

They both moan loudly as they do so and they cum together. Her juices flow into his mouth him lapping it up as it comes and his seed spills into her mouth and she swallows and licks the tip of his cock swirling it getting every last drop making him groan.

 

She gets up and and lays down next to him with her head on his chest.

"I think I love you" They both say at the same time.

 

**End.**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Celia. On Wattpad. Enjoy! :) *


	30. Her Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth, oneshot. Dennis only thought about in this. The crazy side of her and other things*

 

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I have been trapped in this place for awhile now, waiting for some real answers from any of these alters. I sit on my bed playing with my shirt's top button feeling a bit lonely believe it or not.

I start thinking of the one they call Dennis. His handsome face and those gorgeous blue eyes and that body..

 

I feel myself getting turned on by the thoughts. I've had this problem ever since I had been abused by my 3 different boyfriends. Well the doctors said it was a problem, for me not sure how I feel about it. I'm a little addicted to sex, those people always told me and that I was sick aka not well. I tried to think of it as being a passionate person. Even before the abuse I was passionate and loving to anyone I could. I wanted to be with someone real and passionate and loving.

But being the way I was only got me grief from others, they used me. I guess they saw this in me as a weakness.

 

I sat there feeling the wetness between my legs increase. The urge to touch myself kept creeping up into my brain. I mostly used music or other means to distract me because my doctor told me to do so when I felt this way. I shake my head at the thought of my dumbass doctor and his silly ideas.

It's just a naughty thing, like the other things I like. Spanking during and before having sex, Skinning dipping at night. Sleeping in just my panties *if you consider that bad*, Dancing in the nude or undies listening to tunes while singing. I could go on and on.

I lay back on my bed and run my hand down my stomach slowly licking my lips while my other hand rubs on my breast.

 

My hand finds it's way under my shorts and into my underwear rubbing down over my clit down my slit and up again. I rub my clit circling it and I think of him more. I bite my lip thinking of he would feel, his skin against mine. The heat between us, the kisses and how our tongues would dance together. The hand that was on my breast reaches up and grips the pillow above me.

"Uhh mm" I moan softy. I rub faster, my pussy is soaked and wanting more. I slide 2 fingers inside me curling them upwards so I can hit my sweet spot.

 

"Ffuc.." I grip the pillow harder. The ache that's between my legs is so good making me quiver. Harder and faster my fingers rub. It's almost not enough for me. I add a 3rd finger and go harder hitting my spot.

I grit my teeth and close my eyes tightly. My toes are curling, my muscles tight. I wonder if he could keep up with me since Iv'e been told my sex drive is very high. My eyes start to flutter and I can feel that ache get stronger.

 

I lift my hips up more and pushing them against my finger's. "Fuckk..fuck.fuck" I moan in a breathy matter.

My hand comes down from the pillow and my fingers slide over my full lips and slide into my mouth. I lick and suck on them. Thinking of his cock in my mouth while I finger myself. I move my fingers faster in my pussy and my mouth.

I feel it coming.. coming hard. "Uuuh Dennis!! Fuck yes!" I moan loudly. My head falls against the bed again, I breath hard trying to ride out the after shocks.

 

"That was so fucking great." I say to myself. I close my eyes smiling.

When I open them again I look over at the corner of the room and see something up near the ceiling. I realize what it is.

 

"A Camera" I say with a smile.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Part of my Oc Elizabeth adventures lol I'll make more in the future. Maybe I'll draw a picture for this one shot.*


	31. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb X Casey Cooke. Request. Art coming soon.*

 

Casey and Kevin wanted to spend the day out today, it was such a pretty day with birds singing and the sun shining brightly. A nice little cool breeze blowing through the trees.

They both drive up to a spot 15 miles from town. Out in the country side on a hill that over looked a forest and lakes. They sat up the picnic blanket on the ground under some trees.

 

They both lay down on the blanket and get comfy together. "Gosh It's such a pretty day isn't it Kev?" Casey asks Kevin.

"Not as pretty as you" He says with a smile. "Daww you make me blush" she giggles.

"Want a drink?" "Sure, babe" He takes it from her. He gets the bottle opener and uncaps both his and hers. He lifts it up and says before taking a sip "Here's to the sexist girl ever"

"Oh stop" She says in a playful way softly hitting his shoulder.

"Yow! Your strong." He says smiling. "Oh you goofball" she laughs.

 

He takes a swig of his drink cooling himself off, Casey is staring up at him with her eyes on his lips and neck how it moves when he's drinking his soda. She watches every detail and bites her lip.

"See something you like?" He jokes. Casey smiles at him "You have such sexy lips Kev"

He laughs "Look who's talking" "I want to kiss them till their raw" She tells him getting up from where she was laying. He raises an eyebrow.

He about to react when she jumps on him and starts kissing him. He does kiss her back but he likes to take it slow for a romantic feel. She gets more and more bold as she kisses him.

Sliding her tongue inside his mouth and swirling it around his and then sucking on it.

 

He moans into her mouth '"mmm" Casey nips his bottom lip and sucks and licks on it making his lips redder. Her lips look swollen from all that rough kissing.

"Casey.. Your being so dominate" he finally catches his breath. "Your lips look plumper" He laughs.

 

She gets close to his face and reaches down and unzips him "all the better to suck your cock with, my dear." She grins. "Ooh my" he says wide eyed.

She spreads his legs wider and goes down on him taking his cock into her mouth.

Her plump red lips around his cock go all the way down his shaft, deep throating him.

"Uhh Casey!" He almost groans.

 

her lips come back up and and then down again at a fast pace. Once in a while she stops and swirls her tongue in circles on the head then sucking on it and letting go making a pop sound.

He's laying back more struggling to keep his arms holding his upper half up. Kevin looks down and can see those sexy lips of her's moving up and down on his cock, just looking at it is almost to much. "Fuckk" He lets out a deep sigh and grits his teeth.

 

She looks up at him then through hooded eyes and licks up and down his shaft like it's an ice cream bar.

He grips the picnic blanket harder. "Ooh Fuuck!" He lets out a deep moan as he cums.

His seed gushes into Casey's mouth and she swallows it down.

 

She gets up and sits licking and sucking her fingers. "mmm Yummy" She giggles.

Kevin is laying back now breathing hard. "Damn Casey, your going to make me go blind." he sighs with a grin, closing his eyes. "Do I really taste good?"

 

"Yes you do Kev, you taste like a Beastly man" She giggles.

 

He slaps his face with his hand and rubs it down wards.

***Laughing***

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Fizzy. Enjoy!*


	32. In The Night He Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Casey Cooke. Request.*

 

Casey lays on her bed trying to go to sleep after drawing and running around the room with Hedwig so long that day. He was a nice kid and all but damn did he ware you out sometimes.

 

**Casey's POV**

 

My eyes are closed but I then hear the door open and some one come in. I shot up to see who it was and I see it's The Beast. The muscles and veins and the blood shot eyes is a clear giveaway .

I am Scared of The Beast a little because the story's of him eating people is beyond freaky.

He comes towards me. I don't give him time to even say anything. I start hitting him on the chest over and over again trying to protect myself from danger.

 

He grins at me. "Casey, Casey Whatever am I going to do with you?." He grabs my arms and lifts me up like a weigh nothing and turns me around so my back is against his wide chest. He backs up to sit himself down on the end of the bed and I end up sitting on his lap my back still to his front.

 

He's holding me in place and leans in.

"I'm going to have to punish you. For acting like that" He growls in my ear. I get wide eyed.

"No noo no I'll be good I swear!" I beg. He reaches down and rips my pants and panties off like they were merely paper. I can't believe how easy he did that. It's a bit shocking.

His hand comes down over and around my belly and down between my legs. I'm about to protest when he starts rubbing his fingers up and down my slit.

 

"Whatt are you doing?" I ask him breathing harder. He smiles wickedly "I'm punishing you." He then lightly pinches my clit and rubs it making me feel a jolt of pleasure.

"ahhuh!" I moan. He's nipping and licking the side of my neck. He then puts his hands on my hips and before I can get up to run away he lifts me and starts sliding his throbbing cock inside my pussy. He thrusts upwards hard. "Caseeey" He groans.

 

My head is thrown backwards as I feel him thrusting inside me, I'm trying so hard not to like it but I can't help it. It feels so good. I can feel myself getting wetter with him rubbing my insides just right.

The Beast is groaning moving on me. I moan "faster" He smiles "You will have to beg me for it" I can't stand that he's toying with me but I have to give in.

"Pleaseee go faster! Harder! Make me cum please! Fuck me like the Beast you are!" I yell.

 

"That's my girl." He grins. The Beast really starts pounding me to the point the mattress feels and sounds like it could give out. I'm moaning loudly and I feel that fire burning within me.

My hips are going up and down fast like I'm hopping now meeting his thrusts. My muscles start clinching around his cock making him groan really loudly.

His teeth sink into my shoulder and he starts to climax. This sends me over the edge.

"ahhhh! fucck!" I let out a screaming moan. When he cums he thrusts very hard into me and lets out a very animal like moan. It is almost freaky but very sexy at the same time.

I go limp with my arms to my sides and my forehead resting against his shoulder. We are both breathing hard and I'm in lustful daze.

 

He gets up and lifts me and lays me down on the bed covering me with the blanket.

I look up at him still in a daze. He smiles and says " Soon I'll eat your little friends" He walks to the door "But I'll eat you out after." he winks and leaves.

 

Casey has to think a second to get what he was saying but it hits her soon enough and she can't help but grin a little.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DennisCooke. from Wattpad. Enjoy!*


	33. A Gift For Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Just a random One shot. Enjoy! Dennis X Casey X My OC Elizabeth.*

 

The two girl's Casey and Elizabeth had become friends pretty quickly after meeting each other.

Dennis had brought Elizabeth home by mistake like he did Casey before. Elizabeth was Pure just like her. They got along like Peas and carrots. The horde was happy that Casey found a friend to hang with.

 

Casey and Elizabeth was in Casey's room on her bed talking and goofing off with a flash light under the sheets and scaring each other by telling silly ghost stories.

Elizabeth then says "and that's when he turned around and and..." Casey gets giddy "and? what what?!" Elizabeth then yells "ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Casey almost jumped out of her skin.

They start laughing. The light in the room comes on suddenly making them both jump. They pull the covers down to see Dennis standing in the doorway with that stern face of his that he's so famous for.

 

The girls grin at him. "What was the yelling all about?" He asks. "We were telling ghost story's and got over excited" Elizabeth says giggling. He raises an eyebrow.

"Well goodnight" He turns to go when Casey speaks up. "Dennis?" He turns "Yes?"

"Elizabeth and I want to give you a gift." Elizabeth nods. "Yes we do"

 

Dennis comes over to the bed and sits down. "I'm listening" "First you need to close your eyes and lay back. It's a game." Elizabeth tells him. He looks a little unsure but shrugs and lays back on the bed. "Okay I'm laying down and eyes closed, now what?" He asks.

"Keep them closed." they both say giggling. He then feels something go around his wrists that's cold. He snaps his eyes open and looks up to see he's hand cuffed to the bed.

"Oh come on!" He yells. "Oh calm down, we haven't started the game yet." Elizabeth says huskily. He swallows hard.

 

Casey gets on the bed near him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. While Elizabeth gets down lower on the bed and unbuckles his pants. He gulps. "What's gotten into you two?"

"We were talking earlier and we wanted to play with you. We both think you work to hard." Casey tells him. "Yup Dennis, you poor baby" Elizabeth smiles.

Casey starts rubbing his bare chest then leans down and kisses him. Elizabeth takes his cock out of his pants and she slips her black leather shorts off with her panties, she un clips her bra and slips that off to.

 

Casey gets undressed too. She starts licking his neck while Elizabeth slowly slides her wet pussy down on his hard cock. Dennis groans "Oh fuck! Am I dreaming?"

"Nope sugar, your not." Elizabeth says as she starts riding him.

 

He says "Casey, un cuff me." Casey stares into his eyes and nods. She grabs the key and unlocks the cuffs. When he gets free he grabs her and kisses her hard pushing his hips up harder at the same time making Elizabeth moan. "uuh! Dennis!"

Dennis gets Casey to turn and lay with her legs towards him and he rubs the insides of her thighs. He runs his fingers over her pussy and slips some fingers in. "ahhuh" Casey moans.

He starts pumping his fingers in and out rubbing against her sweet spot. Making her feel like she's floating.

 

He looks at Elizabeth watching her DD breasts bounce up and down while she rides him. "Damn just looking at those makes me want to fuck your brains out." He tells her.

She smiles "Do you want to taste them baby?" "You know it" He tells her smiling.

Elizabeth leans forwards and he starts licking her breasts and sucking on them. She bites her lip. "Ooh Dennis..I love your hot tongue" He pumps his fingers and curls them into Casey faster. Her hips are bucking against his fingers. "fuck! uuhh!"

 

Elizabeth gets up and gets Casey to switch with her. Casey slides her pussy down his throbbing cock and starts riding him. While Elizabeth kisses Dennis and he whispers in her ear. She gets all giggly and swings her leg over and sits on Dennis's face and he grabs both of her ass cheeks and really starts licking her pussy.

Elizabeth moans out in pure pleasure rubbing her hands on her chest tilting her head back.

 

Casey is really turned on by seeing this, her muscles become tighter around Dennis's cock making him groan into Elizabeth's pussy. She moans from the vibration. Casey is riding him hard and fast.

At this moment Dennis really wishes he could fuck them both at the same time. He say's "both of you sit in front of me and suck me off" The girls look at each other and smile.

They both get in front of him and start licking his cock and taking turns sucking on it. He reaches both hands down and fingers both of them. They both moan loudly and cum all over his fingers. The site makes him climax and the girls lick it and suck his cock like they are getting a prize in a sucker.

 

He falls over between them and they drape their legs over his and kiss him. They all fall in a blissful sleep while Dennis has the biggest grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Part of my mini adventures of my OC Elizabeth. lol Hope you enjoyed. Writing three ways isn't as easy as it looks. XD*


	34. So Much In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. This is a part of my "Behind Blue Eye's" story, just a part. If you want the rest of it go read chapter 14 of that story.*

Elizabeth decides to take a nice hot shower. She folds her clothing and lays them on the bed because she likes making Dennis happy and she goes into the bathroom and turns the water on letting it get warm. She steps inside and lets the water run over her.

 

She gets her wash cloth all soapy and washes herself but when she's washing her chest she breathes harder making a little mewl sound enjoying the feeling. The soapy suds covering her breasts making them all slick and wet. Elizabeth bites her lip thinking about how horny she's getting from just showering. She closes her eyes.

 

She does hear the door open. Someone is standing behind the curtain breathing. She smiles to herself and she takes a hold of the curtain and opens it with one fast swipe. She sees it's Dennis.

"Well, are you just going to stand their and stare? or are you going to touch me?" She asks him in a playful voice. He just staring at her, his eyes wondering all over her body. He finally looks up at her face and runs his tongue across his lower lip. "I'll touch you."

"Take your clothes off. Don't want to get them wet now do we?" She says in a teasing voice.

Dennis removes his clothing and folds them and places them on the sink and steps into the shower with her. He's staring at her breasts. Elizabeth gets closer to him and he lifts his hands up to feel her breasts.

 

He rubs them gently then rubbing his fingers across her nipples making her shiver in delight. "ooh Denniss" she mewls. "Elizabeth your so..beautiful." He says softy. Dennis pins her to the wall and moves his mouth to her breasts and licks and sucks on them making her moan. His tongue swirling around her nipples and sucking hard.

"Uhh yess!" she moans. "I'm sorry, I just can't help.. myself." He tells her in a almost pained voice. He keeps trying to hold himself back more like he has been but it's getting very hard.  ***HARD***

Elizabeth is rubbing up against him, her body all slick and wet. His erection rubbing against her thighs. "Do you want me Dennis?" she asks in a sultry voice through half hooded eyes.

Breathing hard "Yes..yes more then anything..but.." "But what?" she questions

He looks into her eyes "Everyone calls me a pervert and I'm no good because I like to watch naked girls dance"

She gets close to his ear and whispers "Your not a pervert and you are good. You got a fetish that's all and your a passionate person.. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Embrace it..and fuck me."

 

Dennis picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. He carries her into bedroom and pushes her back onto it with him still between her legs and slides into her with one swift movement. He groans loudly with his eyes closed tight.

"Faster faster!" she moans loudly. Dennis picks up pace going as hard and as fast as humanly possible. The bed hitting the wall hard. "OoH DENNIS!!..Fuck!" she moans. He's sucking on her neck and licking it. Her head is thrown back and she's panting.

He's groaning as he thrusts into her and she's loving every second of it. "Denniss I'll dance naked for you any day, you naughty boy you!" she shouts.

The things that she's saying is driving him crazy with lust, things he always wanted to hear is what she tells him, and he loves her for that more and more each day.

Their bodies giving off so much heat they are starting to sweat. She leans up and nips his earlobe and licks his neck making him moan deeply "uuhhh!"

They are getting so close to climax it almost hurts.

As she cums, he cums hard spilling his seed into her yelling her name "Elizabethh!!!"

She moans "ahhhhuuhh! fuccck!" and her pussy feels so good.

 

Dennis slumps forward onto her and his face is in the crook of her neck. She smiles and kisses his cheek a few times, her hands on his back rubbing in circles.

 

Dennis has the biggest grin on his face.

 

**End.**


	35. Love And A Rinse Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke request.*

 

Dennis and Casey has been trying to fix the Washer Machine for months now, they been getting into fights about it on how it's not working and reasons why etcetera.

 

Dennis is on a towel looking at the back of the washer working with his tools to get it going again. He scratches his head confused on what it could possibly be.

He hits it with his hand. "Ow!" and shakes his hand trying to get it not to smart so much.

 

Casey walks in with the dirty laundry basket full of clothing and glances at him. He looks over at her. She says "did you fix it yet?"

"No." He says all irritated sounding. "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She tells him. He rolls his eyes and keeps trying to tighten things on the washer.

"You know I really need to get this laundry done."

He stands up and hands her the wrench "Okay then , you fix it!" She raises her eyebrow "You don't have to yell!"

"Yes I...Do!"

"No You don't!" She kicks the washer. He yells "agh!" and kicks it to. They both start kicking it hard over and over again. Yelling at it! "WORK!!!"

They both kick it at the same time and then presto! it turns on and is running. They both are breathing hard, they look at each other and grin.

 

Both look wild eyed. He then scoops her up and sits her on top of the washer and they start kissing each other passionately and grabbing at each other's body's.

"Oh Dennis.." She mewls. He unfastens her pants and panties and slips them off fast. He unzips his pants and takes his cock out gripping it and rubbing it against her pussy getting her wet.

Her arms are draped around his neck and her mouth is by his ear "Uhh!" she moans.

"I want you.." He tells her. Dennis pushes into her making her moan. "Casey..uhh" He grunts.

She grips onto him more and wraps her legs around him so he can go deeper.

He starts trusting faster, his cock ramming her pussy in the best way hitting her insides just right.  ''Oooh Dennis!" she moans.

 

"Casey.. Casey.. Casey.." He breathes.

They kiss each other, their tongues dancing. Their bodies in perfect sync. The washer shaking.

"fuuuck!" she feels herself cumming fast and her pussy tightens around Dennis's cock making him groan. "ooomg!" He cums pretty hard into her and it hitches his breathing as he cums.

 

The Washer stops. They both are leaning on each other out of breath, their eyes closed. His forehead against hers .

"Dennis?"

"Yes?"

"I think..we should just go out and get a new washer." She grins.

He nods and smiles. "I think your right."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by "Alice" , enjoy! Art coming soon!*


	36. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke. Request.*

 

Casey had had enough of her uncles abuse and throws her clothes on and climbs out her window and jumps to the ground.

She runs off into the night and ends up in the further in the city.

 

Running not looking where she's going she runs into someone and the impact knocks her down to the ground.  She looks up and see's  a man with close shaven hair, glasses, and is neatly dressed.

He stares at her with a stern look on his face.   She gulps.  "I'm sorry.. I didn't see you."

He looks at her and says "You will do."    She swallows hard and is about to make a break for it.

Grabs a cloth out of his pocket and puts to his face and sprays Casey in the face with chloroform knocking her out.  Dennis grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and walks to his car.

 

He gets back to his home at the zoo and carries he into his room and lays her on his bed. He waits for her to wake up.

 

Awhile later she wakes and she screams.  "Ahhh!"     Dennis covers her mouth and says "Please.. don't do that. I don't want to have to hurt you."

She stills.    "If you scream again the I'm going to have to spray you in the face again, and you wouldn't like that would you?"  He tells her.

Casey shakes her head no.   Dennis lifts his hand off her mouth and she takes a breath.

"Now.. I want you to.."   He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. "I want.. you to suck it."

At this point she's to scared to say no, not wanting to tick him off and be sprayed in the face again.   She watches him lay back on the bed.    "Well?" He asks.

 

Casey lens forward and is taking her time getting near his cock.  He suddenly grabs her by the hair and pushes her forwards her mouth goes around his cock all the way. Making her almost gag.   He's a bit put off  by that since he hates the thought of her getting sick on him so he eases up and lets her raise her head more.

"Come on don't be shy." He muses.   Casey starts sucking his cock not really doing anything else besides like licking etc,   he does want her to get into it to and do a good job.  So he sits up a bit and reaches down and puts his hand down her pants and rubs on her pussy.

 

She's sucking but mewls a little as she's feelings his fingers rub her clit at a fast pace. 

Casey hates it she's starting to feel pleasure but slowly gives into it and gets very horny.

Her tongue comes out and she licks his shaft up and down slowly making him groan. "Uhh!Now your getting it."

She can't help herself now, her pussy is screaming for it so she gets up and takes ahold of his cock and rubs it on her pussy getting it wet.   "fuck.." he grunts.

He grips onto her hips and pushes her pussy down his shaft filling her all the way. Casey moans "mmyou feel good!"    He can't believe how tight she is.   

 

Dennis starts moving his hips up and down, her hips push against his thrusts.  He starts playing with her clit making her  tighten more.   "uuhhh!"  she moans.

"Fuck! you feel good girl."   He says breathing harder.    Now she really is hopping on him making him go deeper into her hitting her sweet spot making her moan louder.   Casey throws her head back in ecstasy feeling herself feel the ache about to explode.

"Faster!"  She cries.    Dennis goes faster on her and feels himself about to cum.

She cums first getting tighter around him  "uuhhhfuckk!"  that sends Dennis over the edge. Making him push into her hard as he cums with a loud groan.

 

They look at each other and grin.   "Wanna stay for another round?" He asks her.  Casey grins and nods her head yes.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DennisC. on wattpad. Enjoy!*


	37. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X Y/N. request. Patricia has to get The Beasts new bride used to feeling. "Winks"*

 

Patricia has plans for this newest edition for The Beast, a bride just for him.

 

This 18 year old girl named Y/N was pure and untouched. She was perfect for him. Patricia wanted to teach her to be even better for The Beast and learn not to be scared of close encounters with him and learn to feel good with him. Y/N is so innocent.

"My dear Y/N, come here I'll brush those tangles out of your hair." Patricia tells her. Y/N just had gotten out of the shower and was clean and smelling nice like flowers.

She brushes the girls hair smiling as she does it.

 

**Y/N's POV:**

 

"Why am I here?" I ask her. She looks at me and grins "why, you are for The Beast my little one. You are to be his bride, his chosen one."

"But I don't know anything about being a bride." I tell her with a teary look on my face. "Don't worry yourself so, I will show you how to get used to being with him, and enjoying yourself." Patricia tells me.

"Lay down on the bed, and open your legs." She tells me. I do still a little hesitant.

"Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you. Just relax."

 

She rubs my thighs slowly going upwards and I hold my breath not sure on what to feel. "Breath"  She tells me. Her hands come up to my pussy and gently rubs my clit and my slit making me squirm some. "What are you doing to me?" I ask.

"Shh, I'm trying to get you prepared "

"Prepared ?" I question. "Yes, I am simulating you so you have more wetness. Then when I teach you, it will feel better." Patricia assures me.

I start feeling an ache in my belly starting to build slowly. I can't help but moan "uuh" I try not to do it to loudly because I'm to embarrassed.

"Alright then, I think you are ready." She tells me. "Now open your eyes and watch carefully at what I do."

 

I look to see her push a finger into my pussy and my body jumps at the action. It feels good but odd at the same time. Patricia chuckles at my reaction and continues.

Her finger is inside me "Alright now this is what you do to reach your spot inside you that will be stimulated during your time with the Beast. Pay attention." She tells me adding a second finger and pushes them a little deeper.

I'm breathing hard at this point feeling almost light headed, the feeling is so foreign to me. But not to bad. Then she curls her fingers and starts rubbing my so called spot and it feels awkward at first but then I start feeling this aching pressure.

 

Patricia asks me "Are you hurting at all. I assure you I don't want to go to far and take away what the Beast, I mean your future husband most desires from you." I shake my head no.

Her fingers move faster against it making me moan a little louder. "UUh pleaase!" My hips push down more to feel her fingers more. I feel the ache really coming now making my muscles tighten around her fingers as they move.

 

My head is swimming now, I grip onto Patricia's skirt hard, my knuckles turning white.

She's humming a tune as she's fingering me going at a fast pace.

I shout "Patricia! uuhh I feel..I Feel it..cum.. cuum, cummingg!" I moan loudly as I cum hard.

 

My body is shaking from the little after shocks pulsating through my most sensitive areas. I'm breathing hard and have beads of sweat covering my body.

Patricia gently removes her fingers, then she goes into the bathroom and washes her hands. Then comes back.

 

"I think your ready my dear Y/N." she grins.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for NancyS***.On wattpad, Enjoy!*


	38. I Thought I lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Claire. This takes place in the movie after Claire jumps down from the vent and runs from a yelling Dennis. This is an alternate extending scene. Warning lol*

 

Claire can hear Dennis yelling "Hey!" down the hall. She comes to find lockers on the side of the wall and opens one of them and gets in.

She hears him coming and tries to keep quiet as possible . He runs past her and she thinks he's not going to find her and breathes a little, but then his face appears in front of the locker staring at her.

 

Making her jump. "I thought I lost you" He says in a breathy voice. "You uh, can you step outside please." He walks the other way and turns back.

He takes a deep breath and starts buttoning his shirt. " You like to make fun of us, but were more powerful then you think. Step outside please."

Claire opens the locker and steps out slowly with a pained look on her face.

He shakes his head "You shouldn't trick children, that shows who you are." His face then looks down to her shirt " and licks his lips "Your sweater, it's ruined..it's dirty..Remove it."

She looks down and takes her sweater off and hands it to Dennis slowly as she tries to cover her breasts.

 

He looks at her up and down and rubs a hand over his head "I'm trying to be good"

She just stares at him.

 

"That's why, I must let him out to take care of you." Dennis tells her. He goes to his knees and yells as The Beast takes over his body. His veins stick out and his muscles becoming bigger.

Claire is terrified at this point about ready to bolt but he then gets up and grabs her my the throat and lifts her and slams her against the lockers. The back of her head hits hard making her cry out.

The Beast is staring at her breathing hard, He licks her cheek tasting her. "Your going to taste so good when the time comes. Impure."

She's tearing up now breathing hard.

 

He smiles at her. "Until then, I'm going to be satisfied in a different way." He rips her skirt off and underwear. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around him.

"Pleasee no please!" she cries. "Oh hush, just enjoy while it lasts. Your lucky I'm giving you this before eating you." He slides her pussy down his rock hard cock. She cries out "Noo uuhh!"

The Beast starts lifting her by the hips up and down at a fast and hard pace. making her make a little noise every time she comes down on him. "Uhh!"

 

He's grunting and closes his eyes enjoying the feeling. He thrusts hard into her hitting her sweet spot. She starts feeling it, and can't help letting out a moan.

He smiles at her knowing she's bending to his will. "uuh! uuh! fuck.." she moans out.

The Beast bites at her neck while he thrusts, letting the blood come rushing into his mouth. Lapping it up like a wild animal.

 

The Beast lasts a good while not slowing down. Claire is panting at this point her muscles getting a sore but feeling so good. "oHH please! pleease!" She moans loudly.

The Beast throws his head back feeling the rush coming. He reaches down between them and rubs her clit fast making her cum. "ooohahh!" She moans with her eyes closed.

 

He thrusts hard into her 3 more times and cums hard spilling into her, his hands gripping her ass cheeks hard. His growls very primal sounding.

 

They are both breathing hard. He then slides out of her and drops her, her knees hitting hard against the hard floor.

 

The Beast looks down at her and a wicked grin appears on his face. "Be happy, you get this in your last days before your death."

She can't even look at him and is breathing hard. His cum and hers slowly dripping down her thighs onto the floor.

"Dennis will take you back. Goodbye impure and enjoy being worthy enough to have felt my greatness."

 

He leaves her then. Dennis comes back and walks her to the closet and locks the door.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DennisC. on wattpad. Enjoy! ;)*


	39. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The Beast X Casey Cooke *

 

For long while things had been happening with the horde, they had been busy, busy with new Impure's coming in and tron apart by the Beast. Casey hasn't been able to spend much time with the Beast alone and so He took it upon himself to take a day off just for her.

 

Casey was in the kitchen eating when He appeared in the door way. She looks up and see's him and smiles "Oh hey, long time no see" she jokes.

He smiles at her. "I want you to do something for me, Casey." "Yeah?What's that?"

"I want you to run"

"What?" she laughs. "I want you to run as fast as you can and I want you to do it now." He tells her.

"But why?" He growls at her then "Now!" She bolts then running fast down the hallway. He right on her tail gaining up on her fast, His hands grab her from behind and wrap around her torso. Casey gasps not sure what he's doing.

 

He gets close to her ear and whispers "Your mine..." He twists her around forces her on the ground getting behind her on all fours. He claws at her pants and rips them off making her jump and he licks his hand and rubs it against her pussy making her moan. "Auuh"

The Beast rubs his cock against her wet folds and thrusts forwards entering her with force. They both let out a moan as he does.

 

He's hunched over her back going on her as deep as he can, thrusting hard against her spot. "uuhh!!" She cries out. He grunts and growls as he's moving, enjoying feeling her warm insides around him.

"Devour me! mmfuck!" She moans loudly. "Always" He says with a grin. As he goes on her he's licking and kissing her upper back as he thrusts. Enjoying the taste of her skin.

They are both getting sweaty working so hard and getting so close to climax.

"Ooh! Beast!!" She cums. He grabs her and digs his fingers into her ass as he spills into her. Growling and grunting with primal sounds of passion.

They both fall to the floor and re holding each other breathing hard.

 

"We should spend more time together, don't you think?" She smiles.

"Most definitely" He grins.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Alice. :) On Wattpad Enjoy!*


	40. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Casey Cooke* *Takes place during the deleted scene of Hedwig and Casey playing hide and seek. changed up a bit ;)*

 

Hedwig pushes his hand against Casey's chest and runs out the doorway. "Let's play Hide and Seek!" Casey just stands there a second before following him.

She walks down the hallway and looks in the kitchen and sees him under the table hiding.She bends down a little to see him better "Hedwig?"

He crawls out and says "You found me, good job!" He smiles big. "Alright now you hide and Ill count."

 

"Okay" Casey runs down the hallway and up the stairs. She ends up in Hedwig's room and tries to find somewhere to get out but see's nothing. She then hears him coming so she hides under his bed. "Casey?! I'm going to find you!" He yells out.

 

Casey is shaking trying not to make a sound. She see's his feet come into the room and walk around. She closes her eyes being as still as possible. Her feet gets grabbed and she's dragged out from under the bed and her body is right under him and he's pinning her down.

 

He smiles at her wickedly. "Hello, Casey" The Beast smells her neck and that sends shivers down Casey's spine.

"Who are you?" She asks in a scared voice. "I'm The Beast"

Her eyes get wide and she's about to scream but he then kisses her as soon as her mouth opens to let it out. His tongue enters her mouth trying to coach hers.

 

She struggles some while it's happening. "Caseyy" He growls. He goes down and licks her neck and collar bone and then tares off her shirt exposing her breasts. The Beast licks his lips and licks her nipples, nipping and sucking them. "mmm" Casey mewls. She's trying hard not to enjoy it.

"Caseyy" He whispers to her. His deep voice making her feel tingles all over her body.

His hands come up to her pants and unbuttons them slipping them off with her panties. her breathing becomes quicker unsure of what he's going to do. "Wha..?"

The Beast hushes her and goes down on her his tongue starts licking and sucking on her clit. She moans "ommg" and her hand grips the bar of the side of the bed frame above her head.

 

He keeps doing it faster his hot tongue making her feel like she's dancing on a cloud. "Uuhomy!" She moans louder. He won't stop even tho she tries to push him off because the pleasure of it is getting so much stronger and she feels like she's going to cum hard.

His other hand comes up and groping her breast, teasing her nipple. "Oohfuck! Please stop it's to mucch!" She cries. He does it even faster and she screams out in pleasure cumming "OohhhBeast!"

The Beast sits up and pulls his pants off and slides into her pussy, making her whimper. He thrusts hard into her over and over again, grunting and growling. His teeth nips at her neck like he's claiming her as his own.

 

His thrusts push her hips off the ground over and over again moving just in the right way to make her pant with want. "Ooh It aches so good" she moans and bites her lip.

Her panting and moaning is getting him to come to the edge. His pace quickens more making them both moan. "Fuuck!" He groans, gritting his teeth. "Cum with me Caseyy" He says breathing hard.

The Beast thrusts as hard into her as he can and they both hit their climax making them feel blissful and satisfying after shock.

 

They fall over to their sides and spoon. Breathing hard. "I think you are pure." He says with a grin.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for DennisC, on Wattpad. Enjoy!*


	41. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC. Warning some idea of underage but subject turns 18 in the story, but then again it's fanfiction, not real life! :P A pic coming soon*

 

One Friday afternoon at least 13 teenage girls were out on the school field stretching and running around the track for Gym class. All around the ages of 16 and 17.

Some of them were doing sit ups and kicking their legs in the air being in little groups talking to each other, laughing without a care in the world. Most of them very pretty and most likely popular , maybe even rich.

 

Dennis was watching them from the parking lot in Barry's car. Watching , waiting.. He was picking out the next Impure's for the Beast. He looks at his watch and then puts his hands on the steering wheel, staring with that stern look on his face.

So many things running through his mind all at once. Trying to keep focused on the task at hand but starting to feel painful at the same time watching such attractive girls running around in little gym outfits which was just little red shorts and close fitting white tee shirts and tennis shoes. Some of them were running around the track and some were on the grass doing sit ups and bending down and back upwards, exercising.

Dennis grips the steering wheel tighter and bites his lip. His heart is pounding fast and his pants feel tighter, not to mention his collar. Part of him knew they were just filthy Impure's, but part of him still wanted them for his own reasons.

 

He shakes his head trying to snap out of it *Focus at the task at hand* He reminds himself.

Suddenly the bell rings and everyone goes in for awhile then comes back out. The school day is over with and the girls are going their separate ways. He's about to leave the parking lot to follow some of them but one suddenly catches his eye.

 

Dennis's eyes get wide and his mouth drops open a little at this young girl jogging out of the building by herself and waving at someone. She has blonde hair and a little bit of a tan. She still has her gym outfit on that shows off her round thighs and nice legs, her shirt showing the swells of her breasts and a sweet smile.

"She's like..an Angel." He mumbles to himself in awe.

Dennis has never seen such a beautiful girl in his life, all the other girls they have kidnapped doesn't even compare in his mind to this one. Their's just something about her that glows even. Calling to him like a sweet siren.

 

He puts the car in gear and starts following her as she walks down the street with her cute little shoulder bag that has a black and white cat on it with a bow. She takes her hair down from her pony tail and moves her head back and forth releasing it. Dennis grits his teeth at the sight.

 

Finally she goes into some clothing shop, he parks the car across the street and gets out and walks across and goes inside.

Dennis does't see her at first but when he finally does, that in awe feeling comes rushing back.

She's looking at shirts, he stops and acts like he's looking to, but glances over once in awhile to look at her. When he does again he see's she's looking at him too and she smiles sweetly.

Then she giggles a little bit. He swallows hard and she walks over to him and says "Hi"

Dennis doesn't know why she would even say hi to him, "Uh..hi"

She holds out her hand to him and he slowly takes it to shake. "I'm Molly. Nice to meet you."

"Dennis.. You too." He responses. "Are you from around here? Iv'e never seen you here before." She asks. "I..yes..I am from here, I don't get out much." He lies a little. His collar feels even tighter around his neck.

 

Holly smiles at him again "Do you want too..Maybe go across the street to that cafe and talk more?" Dennis feels like he's melting at this point and the way she's batting her eyelashes at him and the way her sweet glossy lips look when she talks.

"Uh, sure" Is all he can choke out.  "Okay, lets go then" She grins and takes his hand and leads him out of the store.

 

*Her hands are so soft and small* He thinks to himself. She leads him to the cafe and they get in a booth and start talking. It's a bit of a slow convo at first but picks up later on.

 

She's giggling at Dennis now at some story about Hedwig but of coarse not saying he has DID but saying Hedwig is a nephew. Molly laughs "Omg, that is so funny! Your family sounds so nice."

"So what do you do for work, Dennis?" She asks and taking a sip of her soda.

"I uh, work at the zoo as maintenance." He tells her. "Really? I love animals. I like the big cats."

"Do you have a job?" She grins "I volunteer at the children's hospital, I go spend time with the little kids that have cancer. I play games with them and talk to them, sometimes draw pictures. It's really nice to give them joy. I always wanted to care for people and bring them joy in anyway I can. Be their friend. I feel it as my calling in life. I hope to go to collage and become a doctor maybe."

 

"That's..nice of you." He says rubbing a hand over his head. This girl is becoming harder to imagine as food for the Beast as the day passes by.

"Yeah, my friends at school last week they wanted me to go to this party, and I told them I had promised this kid named Eric that I would come visit him at the hospital that same day. My friends told me it was silly and the party be way better then visiting some dumb kid."

"What did you do?" He asks. "I told them to go walk of a cliff and I went to visit Eric. I'm so glad I did because the next day he sadly passed away." Molly looks down looking a little sad.

"I'm..sorry"

"Yeah, when these kids pass, it's like a family member passing. It hurts a lot. But I try to go and keep doing it, being their for all of them. " She gives a small smile trying to cheer up. " They deserve being happy and that's what I try to help them with."

 

Dennis is in awe of her sweet giving nature and is starting to feel a little more then just lust.

After more talk they part ways but she gives her phone number to him.

 

A few months has passed by and they talked as much as Dennis could when he was in the light. Patricia kept asking him why he hadn't got a 2 person for The beast, but he always told her off saying he was on it. He also started lying about having to work longer hours because they were low on help so he could spend more time with Molly. He was getting away with it too.

He was going to pick her up and take her out somewhere nice. So he drove and saw her waiting in her little light pink shirt and navy blue skirt on the corner. He pulled over and got out of the car and opened her door for her.  "Thank you,Dennis" She grins and gets in the car.

 

They drive off and go to this motel, so they can spend sometime together. When they get to the motel the desk clerk says "How many beds?" Dennis looks at him "one please"

The Desk clerk looks at Dennis and then at Molly with a odd look on his face but shrugs it off and gives Dennis the key card.

Dennis turns to Molly and they head to the their room on the 5th floor. The room is nice and clean looking but of coarse Dennis takes the bed spread off and folds it and lays it on a chair knowing they don't clean it often. They both take their shoes off and turn the Tv on.

 

"This is a nice room" Holly looks around then sits on the bed. Dennis sits next to her and crosses his arms. "It's, not to bad." Molly gets up and is behind him on her knees and hugs him from behind. "Oh, Dennis..You are so wonderful to me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend"

Dennis stiffens a little "I'm Your Boyfriend?" Molly gets in front of him again and sits across his lap "Yes. That is if you want to be?"

He looks at her a moment with those frown lines but they soften " I do" He puts a hand on her cheek and she leans into it closing her eyes. "I'm so happy with you"

Dennis licks his lips looking at her, and his thumb wonders over to her bottom lip and it runs slowly across it. He's shocked she hasn't jumped off of him yet but even more so when her mouth opens a little and he feels the tip of her tongue run across his thumb as he moves it.

 

His eyes are watching her every move closely. "Kiss me, Please" She asks him with her eyes still closed. Dennis tilts his head to the side and his lips meet hers.

*Her lips are so sweet* He thinks to himself. It's a sweet small kiss at first but slowly but surely her tongue meets his rubbing against each other. A tiny mewl comes from her making Dennis feel like he's going to go crazy.

"Dennis?"

"Yes"

"Will you, touch me and kiss me" She asks shyly. He doesn't need to be told twice and gets her to lay back on the bed. He gets up beside her and kisses her again.

 

She sits up and slips off all of her clothes and lays back down with a giggle but still nervous look.  Dennis's eyes wonder all over her body "Molly..Your so. Beautiful." His hands go to her breasts and gently massages them. "That feels so nice sweetie" She tells him.

He likes it when she calls him Sweetie. Dennis leans down and licks her nipples swirling his hot tongue around them then sucking. "Mmm" She moans. His pants are tighter to the point of hurting. He groans but continues licking down her stomach wanting to taste her.

Molly says "Dennis? I want to see you"

Dennis gets up and takes off his clothes and folds them before getting back on the bed.

He lays back down with her and she turns to her side looking at him and see's his erection. "Can I touch it?" She asks. Dennis nods and watches her as her hand comes up and rubs his cock slowly, wrapping her hand around it and moving it up and down.

Dennis groans a little and his hips buck up against her hand. "Am I doing it right?" She asks shyly. "Come here" he says breathlessly. Molly gets closer. "I need to..I want to..fuck you." He says to her.

 

" Okay." She lays down and he gets her to put her legs around him. Dennis reaches down and rubs his fingers on her pussy getting her wet. She moans enjoying it "uuh.uuh"

While she's enjoying it he rubs his cock on her entrance and slowly slides in a little at a time.

He kisses her to relax her and she relaxes, his tongue dancing with hers. Dennis then thrusts all the way into her making her grip his shoulder's hard biting her lip. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yes" she says breathing harder. "It hurt a little but not to much. Just move slowly"

Dennis starts moving slowly but enough to feel something. "Holly..my sweet Holly" Holly looks up at him right into his blue eyes "I'm ready, you can go faster now" 'You sure?"

"Yes Dennis. Please" His pace quickens pushing his cock faster into her, feeling every inch of her warm insides surrounding him. The feeling is overwhelmingly good. His dreams come true being with her. His Angel. This girl that he fell for.

"Uuhh Denniss" She moans "Ooh I feel it.."

 

He starts to go harder on her and can feel himself getting close.

He gives one big thrust and climaxes hard into her. Moaning her name as he does. His hand comes down between them and rubs fast on Molly's clit making her shatter. "Oohh Denniss!!"

They fall apart and breath hard.

"Thank you" She says to him trying to catch her breath. He looks over at her "For what?"

"For being my first, I love you Dennis Crumb" He wraps his arms around her and kisses her "I love you to Molly my angel"

 

"Happy Birthday"

 

**End.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the longest one shot I've ever written. The picture is Young Actress Jessica Alba as Molly. *


	42. Carved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader, Request*

 

The Horde was up to their ways once again getting Dennis to take 3 new girls for The Beast to feed on. The girls were acting up as they uselly do when they try to escape. So Dennis had to separate them into different rooms.

Dennis was so angry that they get him in trouble with Patricia all the time, her saying things like *You never do anything right!* He grabs his head and shouts!

He heads off to one of the rooms to see one of the girls, he needs to settle down with something.

 

**Reader's POV**

 

It has been an hour now since us girls had been separated from each other. You're not sure what to do at this point, you're scared and alone.

The door unlocks and He, the man who took us comes in, he stands their staring at me for the longest time then he walks to me and says "Get up" You get up and he sits down on the end of the bed. He looks mad almost with his furrowed brow. You stand in front of him now and wait for him to say anything.

 

"Dance for me" He asks me. I look at him a little shocked but you really don't want to piss this guy off, You already seen what he can do. "Okay" You say shyly and you start moving you're hips back and forth, turning you're body around once in awhile. He's looking at you with the same look as before but a glint in those piercing blue eyes that make you feel strange inside your lower belly.

Dennis is staring at me and it's making me feel a bit fluttery. He then takes a hold of my hand and pulls me into his arms and holds me closer, he can't help himself for some reason. Dennis is sniffing your neck then kissing it slowly. You can't help but moan and his mouth moves over your jaw and onto your mouth, kissing passionately.

A strong make out session happens between you both, small moans escaping both of you. It feels hot between you. His hands come down to the bottom of your shirt and he lifts it off of you.

 

He looks down and is in awe but then see's the Word WHOREcarved into your stomach, he gets very still and then looks up into your eyes. "What happened?" He asks you. You look down at it and back up to his eyes "A couple of guys had their way with me a couple of days ago and then one held me down and the other craved it into me" You say with sadden eyes.

"You're Pure..you are like me and the others. Your not for The Beast." He tells you with a small smile.

"I am?" You ask. "Yes, I must take you home now." He tells you.

Dennis gets up and goes for the door trying to get you to follow "wait.." You say suddenly making him turn and look at you. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to go back to my drunk ass mom and abusive father! I want to stay here with you." You tell him almost begging.

 

He gets a wondering look on his face like he's in deep thought. "Alright you can stay, but.. as long as you don't get in the way of our plan." He then takes off his shirt and starts howling in pain becoming the Beast.

He stands then tall and strong looking at you with those dark eyes and smiles. "Come let me show you"

You follow him into the other rooms and one by one he kills the girls you were kidnapped with, ripping at their flesh then eating parts of it like some wild animal. When he's done he turns to you and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Will you help us in our cause and kill the Impure?"

 

You say "Yes I will help, rid the world of Impure's, but I also want to be with Dennis."

The Beast laughs "You can have him, but you will have to do something for me as well for your part of being able to stay with us."

You ask "what's that then?" He smiles wickedly at you "I want you to start baring my children, we need more pure's in the world." You look at him and tilt your head. "If I get Dennis then I'll do anything you ask." He grins and says "Good welcome to the horde"

"I do need some time to recuperate before I start, if that's okay." You ask. He nods.

 

**Weeks later.**

Everything is going great for you and Dennis and you have been a real help in their grand cause.

You have been helping with getting rid of the Impure's they kidnap and you are getting used to it.

Days and days go by and you hear screams from the Impure's over and over again playing like tunes on a radio. Your learning much from it and are grateful that you're here.

Dennis and you are spending some time together sitting on your bed, talking and making out. You look at him and look deeply into his eyes and smile. "Dennis, can I ask you something?"

He looks at you "Anything. Ask away" You get all shy acting but you have to ask this "Will you show me how a girl should lose their virginity. " Dennis licks his lips "Yes, I could do that. But are you sure your ready now?"

You nod. "Let's eat some dinner first and then we can, okay?" he tells you. "Okay" you smile.

You both eat and have some drinks with it. You feel a little tipsy so Dennis carries you back tot he bedroom and lays you down gently. He takes his shoes off and lays beside you.

"Do you want it now?" He asks you. "Yes I do, Dennis" you say with a smile.

 

Dennis takes off your clothes and looks at you, his hands rub all over your body making it feel relaxed. He's taking his time with you getting you ready. He leans down and sucks on your nipples making you mewl, his tongue licks you all over slowly driving you crazy, you're getting wet now from his caresses.

Now that your wet and in need he slowly enters you little by little getting you used to the feeling of his cock inside of your pussy. It feels so different but hot, he kisses you and then pushes himself into you all the way, breaking through taking your sweet virginity. You lay there and close your eyes as you try to adjust to his size. It only hurts a little while but slowly it gets to be a sweet full feeling.

You make out more and he starts to thrust more, his hands on your hips then wrapping your legs around him so he can go faster.

An hour passes by and both of you are moaning and feeling the heat between you. The ache feeling like it wants to explode. Dennis or you guess both him and The Beast is grunting and groaning as they move in and out of you harder.

You both suddenly cum together and it's so wonderful. You have never felt anything like it.

You both fall together and lay beside each other holding each other. "I love you" He tells you breathing hard.

You smile " I love you too. You and the others are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I never want to leave." "I never want you to leave either" he kisses your head.

 

Time passes by and both of you are married, you start a life together that is happy. You have more children together as well. Real pure children that will reign one day.

 

As for The Beast's plan...it continues with a vengeance.

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for EmilyC. On Wattpad. Enjoy!*


	43. His Deepest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Oc. This one shot is based off an idea I had of Dennis's eternal struggles with himself and what it turns into. This is even more supernatural then the movie has.*

 

The Horde was at it again kidnapping and feeding the Beast for strength, Dennis was on edge always having to do the kidnappings.

He was watching young girls again knowing he wasn't allowed to engaged in such behavior but lately it had become almost overwhelming not to sneak.

For a few weeks while watching those who he was set to kidnap sometimes he would hear a female like voice in his ear telling him what he really wanted from those young girls. Dennis would just shake it off and then ask the other alters later on if they were trying to talk to him while he was in the light but they always told him no they haven't.

It was complete mystery to him who and what this voice was coming from. Also he felt like someone was following him whenever he was in the light. It was starting to get to him. The others didn't believe him not even the Beast. He felt alone in the matter and tried to over look it.

 

It was just like any evening watching people, watching the new Impure's that was picked out a few days before when it happened again.

 

** *The voice is in dark letters* **

 

Dennis shakes his head trying to not think about the Impure's that way.

 **"Such pretty young things aren't they?"**  the sweet voice say to to him.

"Stop.." He tells it.  **"Look at those curves and the way they do cart wheels"**

He put's both hands on his head.  **"Look at them Denniss.."** Dennis's head tilts up to look.

 **"Mmm think how warm they are, how they would look dancing for you naked, rubbing against you"** Dennis grips the steering wheel harder.

"I'm trying...to be..good" he can feel his pants get tighter as he watches them. The voice making it even harder to resist the thoughts.

 

**"Aww don't torture yourself so..who cares what Patricia would say or anyone else for that matter. Fuck them and their opinions."**

Dennis tries to blurt out something "But..I have to.. do this for The Beast. For the plans" The voice laughs  **"Ooh poor Dennis, what about you? huh? What about what you want?"**

"What I, want?" He says as he licks his lips.  **"Yes Dennis, what you desire most."**

Dennis looks down then back up breathing hard his eyes really staring at those girls.

**"Dennis, I want you to imagine those girls naked, you laying on your bed. They are up on you rubbing their hands all over you saying how much they need you to take them like the filthy Impure's they are and fuck them."**

He's now digging his nails into the steering wheel and the pressure of his pants against his erection is getting painful.

 

 **"Dennisss"**  the voice says in a hiss  **"Touch yourself, let go...Do what you desperately need to do to feel. Do it now..."** Dennis unzips himself quickly and pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself at a fast pace while staring at the girls. The voice talking to him at the same time in a girly like voice that sounds much younger then before.

He's really rubbing on himself now, with his eyes closed and head leaning against the headrest, then it feels like someone is licking the head of his cock, swirling their wet tongue around and around slowly. His breathing picks up one hand on the wheel still gripping tighter.

"UUHGH." He moans and grits his teeth.  **"Feel it...feel it all"** now it feels like someone is sucking on his neck and earlobe, nipping it to. The feelings so real and intense like he's not alone but with a girl.

The hand he's been using then stops and slides to the side of his leg and he looks down confused. "What.."

 

The sensation of being sucked off starts to happen, the feeling of warm wet lips wrapped around his cock making him groan, he's never felt anything like it before. "ahhFuck!"

 **"Do you like that Dennis?"** "Uhyes!"  **"Just think about taking their sweet virginity when you kidnap them.. UHH DENNIS! MMM FEELS soo good!!"**

 **"They be begging you to take it. * In a cute teen voice* O Please Dennis! Please make me cum! Please.. before I die, please make me feel good one last time..please!! I need your cock inside me!"** the voice says with a giggle.

Dennis throws his head back and cums hard "uuh..fucck!"

His head hits the headrest and he's staring upwards breathing hard. He realizes what he just did and could of been seen maybe so he cleans himself up and tucks himself away, zipping up his pants.

 

Dennis pulls out of the area he was parked in and drives off back to the zoo.

 

**A few days later..**

 

He had got the new Impure's locked away in a room just like the last time. Once in awhile he would remember that day the voice had spoken to him. he couldn't get over how it affected him so deeply.

Dennis would think about what it said about the girls wanting him sexually while he would check on the Impure's they had captive now.

Patricia had told him to stay focused on his task and stop day dreaming so much.

What was this voice this most likely female that was like haunting him almost. After informing the girls on what they were there for and the whole standard convo he's had many times over.

 

Dennis walks to his room tired and falls over on his bed. When he thinks he's going to get some needed peace, the voice speaks to him again.

 **"Dennis"** He jumps at the voice and looks around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from because it didn't sound like in the car near his ear but somewhere else in the room.   His eyes finally spot something in the chair in the corner. Dennis shallows hard seeing two glowing eyes staring at him.

 

"What.. who are you?" It laughs in the darkness and then gets up and comes into the low lamp light. It's a beautiful woman with very long blood red hair and greenish yellow eyes, red lips, fair skin and a perfect body all dressed in white silks, draping just barely covering her most private areas. She looked like some kind of Greek goddess.

 **"Iv'e always been here..but you made me stronger,with your desires, lust and fantasies. I can be anything or anybody you ever wanted, Sweet Dennis."** She crawls on the bed and her nose is almost touching his.

Dennis is in almost a trance from her sheer glowing eyes. "You can change form?"

 **"Yes."** "What is your name?"  **"I don't have.. a human name yet. Name me Dennis, anything you like"** Dennis tries to think of a name that would suit such a creature like her. "Scarlet" She smiles at him.

"Where are you from?" He asks her getting closer.  **"I'm from a different land, one that lays between this world and the next. I was formed long ago but now I've gathered enough strength to come here. I'm like Kevin's Beast. I am glorious"**

 

She kisses him passionately. But he gets up and walks around trying to make sense of all of this.

 **Oh I almost forgot you like your girls *** her voice switches to a teens voice *** Young.."** He turns to look at her and she looks like pretty young teen around 16 or 17 with still red hair but in pig tails and cute little jean shorts and a white tee shirt.  **"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you"**

He grins and says in a huskily voice "Dance for me"

 

She smiles wickedly.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You all can decide what she is exactly. She comes from the same world as the Beast Hope you liked this crazy one shot. :D*


	44. His Deepest Desires 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Another one shot of this for all you people that asked :D Warning very Naughty XD*

 

A week had gone bye and it was starting to feel like maybe all that had happened with the woman or whatever she was Scarlet as Dennis called her wasn't even real. Maybe he dreamed her up and everything else. But did he?

He was on edge all the time now trying to figure out if it was all real. So Far they only got one new girl and that's it. Patricia was mad at him for slacking off so much and her consent jibber jabbing in his ear was making him almost want to pull out his hair, that is if he had any.

 

It was his turn to take food to the newer arrival, so he unlocked the door and stepped inside seeing the young girl. She looked like she was maybe 16 or 17 years old and had dark blonde hair that was set in big curls and she had a red tee shirt with some band on it, shorts , her eyes were green. She looked a bit younger then she was even. He cringed and tried to swallow it, and laid the tray of food down on the nightstand.

He turned to her and she had this frightened look in her eyes. That's when the voice spoke again. Or should I say Scarlet.

 

** *Scarlet's voice is in dark letters.* **

 

 **"Isn't she yummy? Such a sweet looking girl isn't she?"** With a mmm sound after.

Dennis starts staring at the girl more looking her up and down slowly, the girl is teary eyed at this point. "Please don't hurt me.." She says.

"I'm..uh..Not, you're here for a greater purpose." He tells her.  **"Oh Dennis, what purpose would that be? hmm? Such a waste.. She could be all your's Denniss. Every part of her.."**

Dennis licks his bottom lip and tries to think on what to do.

**"Ask her.. what you want to see first then really take over..Do it..Do it..now NOW!"**

Dennis sits on the bed and crosses his arms "Dance for me" The girl looks confused and is shaking. "Why?" Dennis sighs "Just do it..Now please."  **"And?"** Scarlet adds.

He clinches his fists tighter "Strip down before you dance." The girls teary eyed but start's to take off her clothes, taking her time. Her shirt comes off first and then her shorts. He licks his lips and is in awe of seeing her soft curves. "Please..more..Take off more"

She gulps and takes off her bra and panties. She's standing there as naked as the day she was born kind of shivering from the little draft in the room.

 

**"Mmm isn't she a sweet tart. *giggles* I bet she tastes like one"**

Dennis says in a whisper that he didn't think the girl could hear "uh Fuck."

"Now move" The girl starts moving slowly, her hips going back and forth making Dennis swallow hard and grip the bed.  **"Dennis, get her to lay down.. touch her..feel her..The way you want to so so badly"**

He gets up and looks at her with his brow furrowed. "I want you to lay down" She looks a bit startled but does what she's told not wanting to piss him off. The girl lays down and lays her head on the pillow.  **"Ooo touch her Denniss, make her want you."**

Dennis gets on the bed and gets really close to her. He reaches out and cups her breasts and rubs his thumbs over her nipples making them harden under his touch. She exhales.

**"More Dennis.. I want you to do more.. Don't be shy"**

He leans down and licks her nipples then sucks on them and now she's holding her breath trying not to get turned on but all the while really can't help it. Dennis reaches down and rubs on her clit at a slow pace but then speeds up. Finally she starts to wimper under his touches.

 

**"Just like that. Keep doing it, play with her entrance, get her wet..then finger her good."**

He slips his fingers lower and rubs the insides of her folds making her grip the bed sheets. "uuh" She moans softly, Dennis can't help but bite his lip watching her.

His fingers slips inside her and he curls them up to hit her spot rubbing at a good pace and pressure "Uuhh!" the girl moans, while trying to close her legs but Dennis pushes his other hand on it and holds it down. "Auha..pleasee" She begs.

**"I told you they would beg.. do it faster!"**

Dennis in a breathy matter can't help but say "fuck!" he leans down more and really moves his fingers, pumping them in and out, rubbing harder against her spot. Her hips are rising off the bed but his hand holds her down. "ooh uuhh! uuhuh!" her moans becoming louder.

 

**"Dennis take her, do it.. I need you to do it!"**

He hastily unbuckles himself and slips the belt out of its loops and drops it to the floor, he unzips his pants and takes himself out and pushes his cock into her pussy, he groans and grits his teeth feeling how tight she is.

 

She has her eyes closed now with her sweet mouth open moans coming out when he pushes into her over and over again.  **"Ooh Fuck! Dennis you feel so good! * teen voice*** **"**

His tongue darts out and licks and sucks on the girls neck making her bite her own lip. "Ooh pleaase..pleasee!" she moans.

Dennis start's thrusting harder holding her legs up more so he has her at just the right angle to hit her spot hard. "Fuckkk!" he grunts. His minds getting almost dizzy from the adrenaline pumping through him.  **"Claim her Dennis, before The Beast can with his teeth!."**

 

The girl is shattering under him "Oooh fuck uuhhhhahh!!" Dennis thrusts one last time and cums, spilling his white hot seed deep into her. "Gahhhuuh!" he groans loudly.

His head falls downwards onto the girls chest and he's trying to catch his breath.

 

He hears the girl giggling and he looks up and see's Scarlet laying under him smiling.

All he can say is "whatt?"

 

 **"That's how it will exactly play out with the new girls. Trust me."** and she kisses him deeply.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hehehe here it is, and with a twist ending lol Got Ya! Isn't she evil lol"


	45. His Deepest Desires 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Here we go again lol btw they act like they don't want it at first then give in :P*

 

** *Scarlet's voice in dark letters* **

 

Well the days finally came and The horde now had two new girls to give to The Beast.

Patricia had been on Dennis a lot lately trying to keep track of what he was up to lately because of his very odd behavior, she even talked to the Beast but not getting anywhere with it.

Dennis was ready to face the girls with all the things that had happened that past week with Scarlet, Or so he thought..

 

The Girls were sitting next to each other on the bed holding each other in fear. He comes in unfolds his folding chair and wipes it off with his cloth and then sits down. Not fully looking over at the girls yet, trying to remember the task at hand. That's when he glances over at them.

It's almost funny the looks on their faces, their eyes blown wide and their lips quivering. Holding each other like it's really going to help them.

He brings his hand up to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply.

**"Boy they look so young and fresh, don't they Dennis?"**

He sighs and begins the speech to them. "You are here for a great purpose.."

He then smacks his face and rubs his hand down it.  **"Mmm Young and soo wet"**

"Ahhh!" Dennis yells out grabbing his head and stumbling to the door and going into the computer room slamming the door behind him.

 

Dennis looks into the mirror at his refection, breathing harder.

Patricia says "What on earth is wrong with you Dennis?!"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine dammit, just leave me be!" He yells grabbing his head again.

That kind of scares Patricia off and she leaves him.

 

**"Dennisss"**

He closes his eyes, his fists tight.  **"Dennisss"** "Please...stop.." He tells Scarlet.

 **"Don't be such a** **scaredy cat.."** "I'm not!"   **"Scaredy cat!"** "Ahhh!!" He screams.

**"Oh don't be such a big baby.. Go play, have fun, be a man. Stop giving in so easily to people telling you that you can't have what You want most!"**

**"Give in to your desires.. Feel them..Embrace them. Be the strong one in the game again."**

He was getting a little tired of everyone treating him like he wasn't the strongest and biggest anymore ever since The Beast came, things had changed.

 

Dennis runs his tongue across his bottom lip and steps back into the room with the girls.

 He's standing their and one of them gets the guts to try to attack him and jump at him trying to hit him, he grabs her and runs her into the wall hard. She's struggling but it's not helping her. The other girl ran into the corner of the room and got down. Freaking out.

Dennis still had the one girl in his grip "You think you can try to escape?!" She's all teary and he's staring into her eyes.  **"Dennis kiss her. Take over"**

He then takes a hold of the girls face with both hands and kisses her deeply. She struggles some but in a few moments her hands stop gripping his shoulders and fall limp to her sides. Her body relax's.

He rips her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and he drops to his knees kissing down between her breasts down her stomach. His tongue licks her skin, and his hands come up and squeeze her breasts. "uuh" She breathes out.

 

**"You're doing so well"**

**"I know you love to worship them. Unlike the Beast he just wants to tear their sweet bodies before you can have your fill. How shameful."**

"mhm" He mumbles as he's licking the girls torso slowly. His hands come up and unbuttons her pants and he pulls them down her legs and throws them on the bed. The girls pussy is right their in front of his face.  **"Taste her Dennis"**

Dennis's hands grab her thighs and brings her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and he dives right in, his mouth on her wet pussy, licking and sucking on her. The girl is struggling to breathe as Dennis keeps tonguing her. "ahhuhh" she cries.

 

The other girl in the corner see's Dennis's hand come up and give her the come here motion. She slowly gets up and walks over to them. He snaps his fingers and points to the bed. She sits down.  He grabs the girl he's working on and picks her up and lays her on the bed with a thump.

The girls are laying next to each other both in a daze staring up into his blue eyes.

**"Mm fuck those filthy Impure's *laughing* "**

He bites his lip and unbuckles himself and takes himself out, The girl that was in the corner he takes a hold of her legs and pushes himself into her. She cries out "It hurts" He looks at the other girl and says "You rub on her and get her wetter"  The girl looks at the girl that's being fucked and reaches down and rubs her clit. The other girl is a on edge but finally gives in, enjoying the feeling.

The girl starts moaning under him that only makes him thrust harder into her, the other girl looks up at Dennis with dilated eyes, biting her lip as she rubs the other girl. He smiles at her and brings his other hand over to her and starts fingering her. "Ahhuh!!" She moans.

 

**"Look at them Dennis, this is your dream come true.. Two young girls becoming women because of you. Oh look at them crumble beneath you. Their bodies aching and burning with desire."**

His body shakes as he feels the power of what he's doing surge through him.

They actually like him and are not making fun of him. They love it.

The girls are lifting their hips up to meet his fingers and cock inside them, wanting to feel it all. They are moaning out "uhh! ahh!" "Fuckk uuh!" one of them shouts. He thrusts faster and feels it coming hard and fast.

**"OOh yes! Cum! Claim them! Set them free!"**

Dennis pulls out fast and spills his seed all over their torso and chests with his head thrown back with a loud hungry groan.

 

The girls are laying their still, both breathing hard. They stare up at him, feeling the high.

 

Dennis can't believe this just happened.

 **"Such a naughty boy you are"** Scarlet giggles wickedly.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well I hope you enjoyed this other one shot of Dennis and Scarlet. ;)*


	46. I Like Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth*

 

Dennis and Elizabeth was given the task to go out and get some new Impure's. They got word about a collage party not far from where they were at.

 

They drive up and park the car where no body else was parking and got out.

Dennis looked a bit nervous but Elizabeth kissed his cheek and said "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." with a smirk. There as a guy standing with a beer in his hand outside and he looked like a douche bag for sure.

Elizabeth smiles and points him out for Dennis to see "You know what to do." She lowers her top down more on her breasts and pushes them up "Now watch what I do best, sweetie pie"

 

She walks over to the collage guy and says "Hey, you all alone?" The guy looks at her up and down first then answers "Yeah, been waiting for my girl friend. She takes to long." he says smirking.

"Awe that's to bad.." She gets closer to him and puts a hand on his chest. "Would you like to go somewhere more private and talk about it?" He's looking down at her chest with his mouth partly open "umm, yea... I mean yes. You can take me anywhere." Elizabeth takes the guy's hand and leads him away and they go over behind this tool shed.

She then slams him against the shed and rubs her hands all over his chest. "wow, you're very aggressive" he asks in a breathy matter. "Sometimes" She giggles.

Dennis is not far away watching and about to make his move, but also at the same time watching her do her acting is very hot.

 

The guy turns her around so her back is against the shed and starts kissing her neck, his hand fumbling with his belt. She kisses his neck and see's behind him Dennis sneaking up behind with a rag that has the chloroform on it. She smirks and on purpose makes a little moaning sound.

The guy is so into what he's doing to Elizabeth that he doesn't even notice Dennis come up behind them and put the rag on his mouth quickly. The guy stumbles back and Dennis is holding him in a head lock. The guy passes out and Dennis catches him.

Elizabeth smiles and grabs the guys legs and Dennis get's the upper half of him and they carry him to the car and put him in the trunk.

 

After Dennis ties him up he closes the hood and pulls a wet wipe out of a small baggy out of his pocket and cleans his hands. He even throws one to Elizabeth, she giggles and cleans her hands to.

Dennis walks up to her and is staring into her big blue eyes that are the color of the blue seas.

"You..are so, beautiful"

 

"And you're very handsome" She adds and comes closer to him pressing her body against his then wrapping her arms around his his neck and leans her head back and looking up at the night sky. Dennis looks down at her and see's the curve of her throat going down to wear her breasts are showing more because of her rolling the top down more.

He closes his eyes and runs his tongue across his lower lip. He keeps thinking of Patricia's judging eyes upon him and think's the thing he always does *I'm trying so hard..*

"Dennis?"

He looks at her and she's smiling at him. She presses her lips softy against his and when he stops being tense she opens her mouth and slips her tongue in slowly causing him to make a groan noise in his throat.

She pulls a way a second to look at him. He lets out a sigh "You're a very good kisser"

"Come on, lets go back." She asks. He raises an eyebrow but then shrugs, they get in the car and drive back.

 

Once back they go to one room where one of the girls is being held. Dennis looks at her and then looks over at Elizabeth.

He sits down and crosses his arms and looks at the girl "Dance for me"

The girl is teary eyed and doesn't want to be hurt so she starts swaying back and forth. Dennis just stares at her with those intense blue eyes.

"Uh..take your shirt off and...pants"

The girl complies to his demands and does so. Elizabeth is watching biting her lip looking back from the girl to Dennis. Watching his reactions and it's making her feel very hot.

 

Elizabeth is standing and leaning against the wall and her thighs are rubbing against each other, her breathing becoming faster. She's trying so hard to resist touching herself but the feeling is becoming unbearable to just ignore.

Her hand starts drifting down her stomach and then goes up under her skirt, when she slips her fingers under the fabric of her panties and touches her clit she lets out a little strangled moan.

Dennis looks over at her and his eyes get really wide at the site. Even the girl looked over and gasped.

 

"Ohh Denniss..touch me" Elizabeth says moving her hips down against her finger's. Dennis is very aroused now, he looks at the other girl and grabs her wrist and throws her back in to the corner of the room and then goes over to Elizabeth. She grabs him and pulls him close "Dennis..please..please fuck me" she asks almost begging.

He looks over his shoulder and says "but she's watching" Elizabeth grins "Let her watch us then."   They start kissing each other passionately.

Elizabeth jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist with her arms draped over his shoulder's kissing him more fiercely. He keeps making a noises from his throat.

 

He walks over to the cot and sits down with her straddling him, he gets her panties of then she unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of his pants loops, unzips him and frees his harden cock. She strokes it a few times and she pushes her wet pussy down onto it.

"Fuck..that was fast" He mumbles breathing harder. She's already moving on him at a hard pace. Her pussy clinching around him and the way she's moving is slow but pushing hard rubbing his cock along her insides so she can really feel it. He starts to pant and she making a moan "uuuuh" every time she pushes down.

"Omg..Dennis I can feel every inch of you.." She bites her lip. Dennis wonders how she's not hurting herself pushing so hard causing his cock to slide against the top part of her pussy deep inside her. He takes hold of her hips and starts bouncing her up and down making her cry out "Uuh fuck!"

"More! More!" she moans grabbing his shoulders hard almost digging her nails into his skin through his shirt.

 

He's starting to lose it, at the pace their going at, his deep groans making the girl in the corner kind of cower in fear because they sound almost primal. But at the same time she's beginning to feel light headed from the smell of sex filling the room and the sounds. She just holds onto herself tighter.

 

They both can feel it coming fast and Elizabeth moans out "Please! Cum inside me! I want to feel it!" Dennis hits his climax spilling into her, which gets Elizabeth off quickly after. They both moaning at the feeling.

 

She lays her head on his shoulder and he just holds her close as they try to breath.

"I like watching you" She says and kisses his neck. He smiles.

"And I love watching you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by Alice. On Wattpad. Hope you like and Enjoy :)*


	47. Distractions From Unknown Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casey Cooke X Marcia. Cut scene in movie. lol*

 

**Casey's POV.**

 

After Dennis put Claire in another room for trying to escape and drilled a wooden board to the ceiling where Claire got up in the vents.

"You won't be seeing your friend again" Dennis says to us getting down from the latter and folding it up. "You, take off your skirt and you.. take off your shirt." He says pointing at us.

We both do what he says and hand them to him, he tries not to glance at us to long and holds the clothes out in front of him like they are going to bite him and leaves us alone in the room once again.

 

 

**30 mins later..**

 

I'm sitting on my cot just waiting for something to happen, we are both bored out of our minds and Marcia is the first to say something "We need a distraction"

I look up at her "what? What do you mean?" Marcia comes over to me and sits down beside me. "Like..something to get our minds off all this.." I raise an eyebrow "Like what?"

She hugs me suddenly and I'm not sure what to do at first but just lightly pat her back. She then starts rubbing my sides and I pull away to look at her "What are you doing?" I say with wide eyes.

"A distraction from knowing we are going to die." Marcia says to me in whisper and then puts her hands on the sides of my face and kisses me. I'm a bit freaked out but something about it is comforting.

I press my lips harder against her's and she leans me down on the cot with her.

Marcia puts her hand up my shirt and teases my nipples. I make a little mewl sound and she kisses my neck.

 

After kissing for little while we start taking each other's clothes off slowly.

Marcia kisses me and starts kissing down my stomach and rubs her hands up my thighs opening my legs up. I close my eyes and then feel her tongue slowly lapping at my pussy, sucking and licking my clit. "uuuh" I moan.

"Shh..not to loud. You don't want to get caught do you?"

I shake my head no and she continues licking me making my hips lift up.

 

Her fingers rub on my wet folds and push into me sending a wave of pleasure through me "mmm" I moan. Her fingers start to move faster rubbing against my sweet spot. I grit my teeth and grab the sheets.

 

I sit up in a sitting position and lick my fingers and start fingering her pussy as she does mine. We both lean towards each other kissing and finger fucking each other at a fast pace, making little moans all the while.

"Hows that feel, Casey?" I smile at her and say "mmmuuh it feels so good. How about for you?"

Marcia grins at me "I really like how your fingers feel.. soo..good"

"I'm almost wanting and wishing we could get that..gahhuhh..Dennis guy to come back and fuck us" I tell her. She looks at me and moans in agreement. "Ooh Casey, that's hot..like a 3 way?"

I nod "Yes..I know that sounds crazy..but..but ..fuck I feel it!."

"Uhhgh Me to!" Marcia moans. We cum hard together, both spent and breathing hard.

 

We both hold each other feeling better about our self's and our fate of what's to come.

"At least we got to have something good before they gave us to this Beast thing. They can't take that away from us." She says kissing my forehead. "So true" I say holding her.

 

What we never knew was... Dennis was watching and hearing everything outside the door, peaking through a crack. Just watching them made him rub on himself and cum. But after they did he zipped up his pants and turned to go out to his room and change.

He smiles to himself and says in a whisper "And I'm not going to try to"  as he goes out.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by W . Enjoy! *


	48. Take it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke and Claire. Three way action here. And really..out of character, kind of ;) lol*

 

**Cut scene..**

 

Marcia was just put in the little storage room. Dennis turns and heads to where Claire was at and unlocked the door to see her sitting on the floor holding herself. He grabs her by the arm and gets her to come with him down the hallway. They go into where Casey is being held and he swings Claire over on the cot with Casey.  They both are looking at him like wtf.

 

**Dennis's POV.**

 

I'm looking at the girls not really knowing what to say at this point and I'm confused on why I brought that blonde girl back in here.  But as I'm looking I see the blonde has dirt on her skirt from sitting on the dirty floor.  I cringe and grit my teeth.   

"Please..you got dirt on your skirt...please remove it."

As the blonde aka Claire as I heard them call her slips her skirt off I can't help but stare and want to see more.  "I..want you both to, take off everything"

They both look at each other "Please.."  Claire starts to tear up.   I hate it when they do that. "Take them off!...Please"

They start to strip their clothing off and I can't help but bite my lip at the site before me, I can feel my pants get tighter as they finally take off their underwear and bras and sit on the bed with worried looks on their faces.

 

It's almost to much..

and I speak my mind to soon  "um..I want you both to, kiss each other"   They whisper something to each other and nod. *Maybe saying it's okay?* I think to myself.

They lean into each other and start kissing..but a min later something's not feeling right about it "Stop!..Just stop. Just"  

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh  "Dance with each other..slowly"  They start dancing, swaying their hips back and forth. I grit my teeth at the site of them.

 

I get up from where I'm sitting and walk over to them, I can't help myself I must touch them both. So my hands come up and rub on their soft warm bodies traveling from their shoulders down to their breasts, my fingers swirling their nipples making them harden under my touch.

I lick my lips and my hands go lower down the their stomach's, down..all the way down to between their legs.  They both make a little whimper when My finger's start to move over their pussy's  rubbing their folds and rubbing in between them and upwards circling their clits.

The heat I feel on my hands is intoxicating, when they start getting wet my head starts spinning.

 

I can tell they are trying not to enjoy it by the looks on their faces. But I know better, so I move my fingers faster making them moan.  I lean over while doing this and kiss Casey, slipping my tongue into her mouth.  

She hesitant at first but then gives in to it, siding her tongue against mine.  I groan.  The girl Claire lifts her hand up and rubs my thigh. They are both getting into it.

Her hands start to unbuckle my pants and unzip me.  I think to myself *Am I dreaming?*

I open my eyes and say  "Claire lay down on the bed and Casey get on top of her."  They comply.

 

I get on the bed behind Casey and get her into doggy style her face is in between Claire's legs. My hand rubs down Casey's back and I slide into her slowly.  The feeling is so good, beyond words even as I start to move on her thrusting my hips.

Claire's rubbing Casey's head and Casey starts licking her and sucking on her clit.  "mmm" She moans.    I put my hands on Casey's hips and push deeper into her, I can't help but let out a deep moan myself  "Ohh fuck" 

She moans loudly "ahhuhh!" and matches my thrusts when she pushes back against them.

I can tell she's getting close to climax, I speed it up and she cinches her pussy around me as she cums.  "uuhooohhh!"     

 

I let her come down from her high and the girls switch places Casey kissing Claire and me fucking Claire from behind.   I slap her ass  hard as I go on her making her whimper but her pussy gets tighter when I do it.    "Gahgh!" I groan.

"Harder! Dennis Harder!" Claire shouts. I go harder on her pushing as far as I can go, I can feel myself get closer and closer to cumming.  She moans out and I know she just came.

 

I get up and stand and say "Finish me off both of you."   They get on their knees in front of me and take turns licking and sucking on my cock.  I throw my head back and close my eyes. The feeling so damn good.   I start to sweat and boy do I hate sweating but..I can't think of that now, damn OCD.  

Then it hits me like a bolt of lighting.

I cum into their mouths and their's so much of it. *Gosh how long has it been since Iv'e done anything even to myself??* I think as they lick the rest of it up staring up at me through have hooded eyes. 

 

I collapse onto the bed face down, so tired from this all. The girls get up and either side of me and lay down and fall asleep.   I smile as I fall into a blissful sleep I think  *Damn it's good to be bad sometimes.*

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made by Fundamental R. Enjoy!*


	49. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

 

It is Casey's Birthday and all of the alters wanted give her a nice birthday party with gifts and cake.

Hedwig gives her a drawing he made and Patricia gives her a pretty necklace.

Dennis was the only one that didn't seem to have a gift for her, which Casey thought was a bit odd since they been a couple for quite awhile now.

 

She was finishing her piece of cake when Dennis came up to her and whispers in her ear with that sexy Boston accent of his that she's grown to love so much, say "I got you a gift.."

"Oh you did, did you?" She giggles. "Yes I did. Did you think I would forget?"

"I wasn't sure." She admits. He takes her hand and leads her into his/their bedroom now and tells her lay down on the bed. She giggles and lays down laying her head on the soft pillows.

 

Dennis walks over to the closet and opens the door and bends down to pick up a box with a pink bow on top. He sits it on the end of the bed and smiles at her. "What is it?" She asks.

He opens the box and pulls out a pair of furry handcuffs and twirls them around his finger.

Casey looks a bit puzzled but laughs "where did you get those at?"

He smiles a little "Oh just some shop I found." he walks towards her and rubs his hands up her arms so they lay above her head, giving her a soft kiss n her lips at the same time. He puts them around her wrists.

 

Casey watches him closely as he scoots the box right next to them and fishes something out.

Dennis undoes her pants and pulls them off slowly and rolls her underwear off as well, then he takes out a small bottle and rubs something on her pussy getting it really wet, it even smells like Strawberry's?

"What is that?" Casey asks but getting turned on. Dennis smirks "It's a lube that makes you more sensitive and it smells like strawberry's." "Oh my, what is it for?" She asks.

He shushes her and takes out something else that makes her eyes go wide. It's a vibrator/dildo with what looks like something else attached to it that's smaller.

"Happy Birthday sweetie"

 

Casey is speechless and is about to say something but Dennis turns it on and starts rubbing it against her pussy. Casey jumps as she feels the vibrations run through her nerves.

He rubs it between her wet folds making her bite her lip. Dennis opens her legs more and starts sliding the vibrator into her, once it's in all the way. She knows for sure what that extra little attachment is for.

 

The vibrations from it shaking the bundle of nerves in her clit making her moan out "omgg!"

Dennis is laying down on his stomach between her legs thrusting it in and out of her at a good pace, watching her reactions. It's making him hard just watching her in this state, squirming and panting, lifting her hips and the moans that is coming out of her.

He wants to do something to himself but he also wants this to be her day. So he continues but does it faster. "Uuhh! Denniss..ooh..oh fuck" She keeps moaning.

He takes a hold of her shirt and bra and rolls them up so her breasts are showing he leans down and licks and sucks on her nipples. "Denniss I can't...I can't hold it back!"

He whispers to her in a husky voice "Then don't.. let go babe."

 

Dennis kisses her while she climaxes hard "Uhhh !!!"

They keep kissing all the way through it.

 

"That's my gift to you, my Casey"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request made for Alice. Enjoy!*


	50. Finished with this Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of this VOL... now on to VOL 2 :D

Well it has been awesome writing requests for this book and I am Pleased to give you the next Vol in this series of one shots. Make your new sexy requests in VOL 2. :))))


End file.
